


Our Lives, Our Love, Reincarnate

by Sethrine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: Hanzo's been having odd dreams, or, rather, one odd dream that continues to plague him. Not even Jesse, who was a literal medium between the living, the dead, and all things supernatural, could figure out why Hanzo had the dream.A planned vacation to Egypt, however, unlocks even more dreams, each more vivid than the last, and it becomes increasingly clear that something is after Hanzo, though it's unclear why.Jesse is suddenly in a race against the clock to figure out why Hanzo was specifically targeted, and what the exhibit on a late Pharaoh has to do with it.Mun-thrall has been waiting, and he will stop at nothing to be with his love again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the movies The Mummy and The Mummy Returns.
> 
>  [Fantastic Artwork done by my awesome BigBang partner, madame-ricochete!](http://ricochete-art.tumblr.com/post/172207446266/my-submission-for-the-mchanzo-bigbang-20182017-my)
> 
> Well! This was definitely quite the challenge for me! It's the first time I have ever participated in a BigBang of any sort, and I can definitely say that I have never been so proud of myself as I am for the outcome of this event. It not only pushed me as a writer, but also tested my use of time. Unfortunately, I have horrible use of time, lolz!
> 
> All procrastination aside, Im gonna get a little sappy here...
> 
> I was going through an extreme rough patch in my writing. Coupled with the recent death of a family member and the absolutely crushing depression that followed, there were many times that I almost back out of this project. I was stagnant, and while the idea was there, I just didn't have it in me to write, even with such a generous time given. What ultimately kept me in was my hating of disappointing my partner on the project, because that would have crushed me even further.
> 
> So! I'd like to give an absolutely huge shout-out to @madame-ricochete on tumblr, who was my artist partner for the event, for their extreme patience with my horrible communication and helpful tips that helped me better the plot. Whether you realize it or not, you helped push me into doing better, and for that, I can't thank you enough.
> 
> And thank you to everyone a part of the McHanzo BigBang! I may not have been as active as I wanted to be, but anytime I was in the discord, everyone was kind and helpful and carried such positive vibes for all. Here's to you guys for making this event something worthwhile.
> 
> Now, on to the story!

Jesse's curious gaze followed the slow gate of an older man who wandered across the aisle. It was Mr. Burns, the previous owner of the country store he and his Mama were currently shopping at. He was a nice man who had sometimes sneakily passed a small candy Jesse's way when his Mama wasn’t paying attention. He had even offered her some, on occasion, saying it couldn’t hurt to give a little sweetness to others. 

It was the unofficial motto of his store, after all, and many came by simply to chat with others in a welcoming atmosphere. A few months ago, however, he became ill and had to stay home. The store didn’t feel the same without him there, so their bi-weekly rides into town often ended with a visit to Mr. Burns’ house. He would still give Jesse and his Mama candy from his bedside with a warm smile and a promise that he would be up and running soon. 

Sadly, he only got worse. No one outside of family was able to visit for a long time, and many worried. Then, one week before the start of April, he passed away in his sleep. 

Jesse didn't cry at Mr. Burns’ funeral, but he remembered how his Mama did. He remembered how she tried to hide her tears, like so many others, and how tightly she squeezed his hand when he told her it was going to be okay. 

With all the ruckus about his funeral, it didn’t make sense for him to be out of his casket. It made even less sense when he walked straight through the canned goods as if they weren’t even there. 

“Mama, ain’t Mr. Burns supposed to be in Heaven?” 

“Jesse, hush,” she reprimanded lightly, then sighed and brushed his hair back from his eyes as a sort of apology for lashing out. “Of course he is, sugar. He's in a much better place, now.” 

She looked away from the shelf of various dried pastas to look down at her son. “What brought this on?” 

“I don’t think he made it to Heaven, yet,” he said, simply. 

She looked about with subtly, finding no one else on their aisle. She then knelt before Jesse, turning him to face her. Her hands were gentle as they smoothed down his arms and took hold of his smaller palms. 

“You’re, ah, seein’ things again?” 

Jesse nodded. 

“It ain’t… _bad,_ things, is it, Jesse? We can leave if we need to.” 

“He ain't scary, he's just lost, I think,” Jesse said with a shrug. “I think he's lookin’ for somethin’, or someone, I don’t know. Do you think he forgot how to get to Heaven?” 

Jesse's mother gave a comforting smile, squeezing his hands briefly. 

“No, ‘course not, sugar. He knows, but…but, sometimes, people realize that they’re leavin' somethin’ behind, they just can’t remember what it is. Like when we forget sometimes to brush the horses after supper, and we know we're supposed to be doin' somethin’, we just can’t remember at the moment.” 

“So he’s tryin' to remember?” 

“Maybe,” she answered. 

“Can we help him, Mama?” 

Her smile turned sad in a way Jesse had seen before. She only ever smiled like that when she was close to tears. He hadn’t meant to make her cry. 

“I don’t think it’s that easy, sugar.” 

“Don’t worry! It's okay, Mama! I'll figure it out, and then maybe I’ll be able to help out the others, too.” 

Jesse watched as his mother's smile grew tight, eyes watery but holding back tears. She then gave a breathy laugh, wiping at her eyes and pulling Jesse into a tight hug. He was quick to wrap his short arms around her neck, palms running across her back to comfort her just as she always did for him. 

“If anyone can do it, sugar, I ain’t got a doubt in my mind it’ll be you.” 

\--- 

“You should’ve seen it, Han! Ain't ever been a part of a chase like that in all my years of huntin’ ghosts. It’s a damn shame it ended so soon, but the Wheeler family can sleep much easier, knowin' their paranormal problems ain't so much of a problem, now.” 

Jesse sighed, then gave a flinch that had him nearly rocking back in his seat at the kitchen table. He eyed the bottle of uncapped antiseptic next to the medical kit with a glare. 

Hanzo gave a short chuckle, smile just short of sympathetic as he stood before Jesse. He was careful, but perfunctory, in his approach at cleaning up the wound along Jesse's brow. It wasn’t the first time the cowboy had need of some TLC, and with the hazards that came with being a supernatural hunter, it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

“You are lucky this doesn’t require stitching,” he mildly scolded, prodding gently around the slightly swollen area to ensure nothing else was stuck in the wound. It was just as minor as he had suspected it being, no more than an inch long and just shy of requiring a single stitch. He reached for a butterfly bandage from the kit, certain in his diagnosis. 

“You ain’t too bad at a couple of stitches, anyhow,” Jesse mused, though Hanzo's shallow snort begged to differ. 

“May I remind you of the scarring along your ribs, the distinct patterning of a failed attempt at cross stitching?” 

“Hey, we made due out of short supplies. Didn’t die, so I count it as a well deserved victory, of sorts. Kinda like a trophy.” 

“Do you intend to mock me?” 

“Never,” Jesse answered, gaze affectionate. A grin came soon after, coy and playful. “Well, unless you count _teasin’_ as such.” 

“You are an insufferable man,” Hanzo insisted, though there was no heat to his words, and his returning smile was soft and almost demure. Jesse was quick to mirror the affection. 

“Yeah, but you love me for it.” 

“That, I do,” he murmured, leaning down to place a gentle kiss above the neatly dressed wound, bending even further to press a lingering kiss to warm, inviting lips. 

“Anythin’ else in particular you love me for?” Jesse questioned, his sly smile returning and brows wiggling in suggestion as he teasingly pecked at Hanzo's mouth. Hanzo pulled away with a thoughtful hum, pausing for an extended period before leaning ever closer, hands skirting through tangled locks of brown and tugging gently. He paused for a beat, lips barely brushing that of Jesse's own- 

“Not until the chickens are fed.” 

McCree groaned and flopped back into his chair, earning a chuckle from his significant other. It was still early in the day, barely eight in the morning, but Hanzo was strict on his schedule for feeding the animals on their small farm. He had stuck by the schedule for the three years they had started shaping the place into their home, and he wasn’t about to let smooth words and a charming, drawling cowboy keep him away from his duties. 

Not today, at least. 

“Yer just tryin' ta get on Big Bertha’s good side again,” Jesse called out as Hanzo repacked the medical kit and stowed it away, his words sleep heavy and nearly slurred, now that the adrenaline was wearing off. It may have been early in the morning, but three nights of little sleep and an angry poltergeist on his hide had thrown Jesse's schedule out of whack something fierce. A nap sure was sounding mighty fine. 

Hanzo gave him a glare, though it didn’t quite hold the heat he had intended it to upon seeing the drawn out yawn Jesse followed up with. He moved to throw away the used cotton pads and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. 

“Her name is Kimi,” he insisted, not for the first time, “and she has yet to forgive me for last Tuesday.” 

“Oh? Refusin' to lay, again?” McCree queried, elbow on the dining room table and head leaning into his hand as he gave an amused grin at Hanzo's obvious disgruntlement. 

“Yes. She has only produced two eggs in the last six days. She hardly ever misses a day.” 

“Damn, what a strike.” 

Hanzo's eyes narrowed. 

“You are mocking me once more out of amusement. I take offense to your lack of sympathy on the matter.” 

“Oh, sugar, she'll be fine,” Jesse assured with a chuckle. “Berth- I mean, Kimi does this every couple’a months, regardless of if you’re late on a feedin’ or not. I think she does it to keep you on your toes, keep you riled up and such.” 

“Well, she is doing an admirable job,” Hanzo grumbled as he crossed the kitchen to the screen door on the opposite side, swinging it open and stepping out into the mid-morning sunlight. He was shaded by the few tall oaks and pecan trees standing tall and proud around the property, keeping the area cool from the warmth shining down. 

McCree watched his partner through the large double windows, tired eyes following his path toward the chicken coop nearly 30 feet away. He had a large pail in-hand, one he must have scooped up from beside the house, and proceeded forth to a massive barrel filled with dried corn feed. Several chickens that had been wandering about were suddenly on his heels, and several more bobbed their way out of the coop excitedly at the sound of metal and dried kernels clicking together noisily upon the first scoop into the barrel. Hanzo cooed and clucked back at the chickens as if they were his children, petting along their smooth feathers and praising them while they strutted about his feet. 

To Jesse, it sounded like home. 

He had imagined himself, at a younger age, living out on a small farm just like the one he owned now, one very similar to his mother's large plot of land where she had taught him the importance of hard work, dedication, and patience through handling crops, animals, and housework. He had taken everything in, learned all he could in hopes to have something similar, a place of his own with a large pasture and several cows and pigs and horses to keep him company and retain that nostalgic feeling of serenity. 

Of course, fate had given him a chance at something a bit different, at first, an unorthodox ability that many would have scoffed at or downright dismissed as a delusion of a child's imagination. His little dream farm was put on the back burner amidst his sudden realization of an uncanny connection to all things supernatural. 

He could see things nobody else could. He could sense things outside of the normal, sensitive to lost souls and angry spirits that needed a way of escape from the world they were still bound to. Jesse was given a gift through the divine nature of the universe and had become a medium between that of the living, the dead, and all things “otherworldly.” 

His mother's passing, bless her sweet soul, had been the catalyst to this strange awakening, a gateway to another world within his world of the living. She may not have been the first soul he had encountered, but hers was the first he had eased into the eternal afterlife, and it was with her blessing and assurance that he had taken to the roll of a ghost hunter, of sorts. His dream of a little farm life had been put back for a later day, but that was fine. 

Hunting spirits and other strange phenomena had ultimately led him to Hanzo, in the end. As fate would have it, Hanzo was amazingly good with all sorts of animals, and incredibly smitten with the cowboy after a handful of unconventional dates. Jesse was finally able to have that farm life he'd always wanted and still retain his position as one of the leading supernatural hunters across the globe. 

His Mama did say things always happened for a reason. 

“Jesse?” 

McCree nearly jumped out of his chair at the call of his name, giving a rough snort as he sat stock straight and wiped at his nearly drooling mouth. Hanzo was standing before him once more, his hand hiding his own mouth and eyes shining with mirth. 

“Shit, honeybee, y'done gave me an awful fright,” he whined, pouting as Hanzo turned away slightly to hide his laughter. 

“You…were sleeping,” he said, composing himself as best he could, though one look at McCree's petulant expression had him outright snorting and attempting to cover his laughter even more. The cowboy was having none of it and, reaching forward, pulled his giggling partner into his arms. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Han. Don’t forget, I got a load of blackmail on your funny faces. Even got backups with Fareeha, just in case.” 

“It isn’t blackmail if I do not care what others think of my expressions. If I recall, she finds them quite amusing.” 

“Damn, guess you got me on that one.” 

Hanzo leaned down until his forehead touched McCree's, his smile warm. “Let us move upstairs, cowboy. We both need a shower, but, more so, you need sleep.” 

“Mkay, sugar,” McCree agreed, sighing heavily as Hanzo aided in pulling him into a standing position, continuing his gentle pull on Jesse's hand to lead him toward their shared bedroom. 

“Oh, wait, Hanzo,” McCree called out in a moment of clarity, stopping the shorter man halfway across the living room. Hanzo turned to look at him quizzically. 

“Speakin’ of Fareeha a minute ago…well, Ana was owin’ me a favor after some nasty paranormal business a few months back. Said to just say the word, and I was thinkin'….” 

“Yes?” 

“Well, we ain’t been on a proper vacation in quite a while. Been workin' through my client list like crazy, but I finally got it down enough to take a couple weeks off, and you deserve a nice break from crazy chickens and temperamental cows. So, how’d you like to get outta here for-” 

“Egypt.” 

“What, now?” 

Hanzo blinked a few times, faltering at his own abruptness. He seemed just as surprised as Jesse felt at how quickly he had blurted out the destination. 

“I…I would like to go to Egypt, if that is something we can do.” 

Jesse stared at his partner for a long moment, giving a brisk chuckle. 

“That was surprisin’ly easy. I figured it’d take more convincin’ than that. Didn’t realize you wanted to get out the house that bad, sugar.” 

“I don't. Not in the way you make it out to be, at least. I have simply never been to Egypt. It would be a nice change for a few days, if we have the time, as you say.” 

“Right,” McCree drawled, eyeing Hanzo skeptically. He reached for his partner's arms, rubbing his hands along them in a grounding, comforting motion. He had a feeling he knew why Hanzo wanted to go to Egypt. 

“This ain’t got anythin' to do with them dreams ya keep havin’, right?” 

Truth be told, Jesse had actually been worried when Hanzo had mentioned his intensely vivid dreams as of recently. They didn’t depict much, but Hanzo was able to point out oddly specific details that didn’t seem to make much sense, like the hieroglyphs etched in stone, or the jewelry others were wearing, most always gold and glittering with precious gems. He could never remember faces, but he knew it was the same people looping throughout the dreams, and he was always able to point out one specific person that felt familiar, important. 

The dreams had been plaguing him for a while, ever since Genji had come for a visit a couple months back. Jesse wasn’t sure what had changed during that time, as the younger brother's visit had actually perked up Hanzo's mood. It was an odd change, one Jesse had worried over, but was assured by Hanzo himself that things were just fine. 

Still, it was oddly coincidental. 

“Perhaps a little,” Hanzo admitted, “though I would enjoy anything you already have planned. It was merely a suggestion.” 

“A good one, though. I think I can swing a nice week in Egypt. Probably one of the easiest favors Ana can provide, honestly, and ‘Reeha would be excited to see us. I’ll have a talk with her later this evenin', see what we can do. Knowin’ how quick she works, we'll be on a plane to Cairo by this time, next week.” 

Watching Hanzo's face light up in such a genuine way had suddenly become McCree's highlight of the week. 

“You spoil me, Jesse.” 

“Not nearly as often as you spoil those chickens, I imagine.” 

“Hush, cowman! Time for- ah!” 

Both men turned at the abrupt sound of something falling to the floor, the dull _thud_ of a solid object hitting carpet. Hanzo looked about in confusion, though for Jesse, his gaze fell right on the culprit. 

“Damn cat. Jealous thing, ain’t she?” 

Hanzo's expression lit up at the mention of Jade, the black cat that seemed to be haunting Hanzo. It was a bit of an odd conversation when Jesse had to explain that there was a literal ghost cat that followed Hanzo everywhere around the house. Hanzo had never owned a cat before, so her appearance was strange, though not unheard of. Sometimes, non threatening spirits would latch on to things or people without any particular reason outside of a subconscious need for companionship. 

It seemed Hanzo's natural way with animals transcended into the afterlife, as Jade had been around ever since their meeting. 

She was harmless, as much as any other house cat was, but she had a tendency of knocking over random objects in the house when she felt like being noticed. It just so happened that Jade liked being noticed when Hanzo paid too much attention to Jesse. 

She was currently eyeing Jesse with an intense expression, poised beautifully upon the coffee table with her long tail swishing in a slow, fluid manner. Her eyes seemed to glow a vibrant green, though Jesse wasn’t sure if it was because she was an apparition or if her stare had been that bright during her lifetime. 

“She wants our attention, it seems,” Hanzo chuckled. 

“Think she knocked over the remote, this time,” Jesse commented, said device just barely visible from the floor when he leaned back. 

“At least it was not the lamp, again. I could barely fix it, last time.” 

“Don’t go givin’ ‘er ideas,” Jesse warned, knowing full well it was one of Jade’s favorite things to swish off the side table. For a ghost cat, she sure had impeccable control over her ability to interact with everyday objects. Some apparitions couldn’t even manifest the power to move a piece of paper half an inch, let alone knock over a lamp. Seven times, to be exact. 

“We can worry about it, later,” Hanzo said. 

Jesse turned his gaze away from Jade’s stare, finding the soft gaze of his boyfriend to be much more inviting. His returning smile was slow and warm. 

“You were sayin’ somethin’ ‘bout a shower, and then a nice nap, right, honeybee?”


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Jesse had thought, it was relatively easy gaining a trip to Egypt through his dear friend, Ana. She was one of his older friends, a sort of mother figure he had come across some time after his own mother's passing. Ana had been in the states as part of a program to aid in the teaching of handling military-grade weaponry. It was also a ruse to gain intel on some governmental secrets pertaining to…well, he wasn’t exactly sure, but his ability to talk to the dead had inevitably helped her. In exchange, she had helped him during a time he needed it most, and the rest was history. 

She had high-level security clearance on her side, as well as a few well-known names in her pocket that were more than happy to help her out whenever she needed it, as well. Favors for favors worked well, no matter the class, but it helped to have friends in high places. Ana was the type of woman to hold honor in those favors, and he had no doubt that she could get them a good deal damn near anywhere. 

Sure enough, a text nearly two hours after their brief call stated their first plane would leave that coming Thursday around noon. 

Hanzo was elated at the news, so much so that for the following few days, he couldn’t help but go over all the items he had precariously packed the day of finding out their trip was a go, ensuring everything was precisely packed and that nothing else would be needed. He insisted on bringing Jesse's older camera, a vintage Polaroid contraption that had a sticky trigger, but worked, nonetheless. The pictures always turned out nice, and thanks to the resurgence of the vintage aesthetic, it was easy to get the film templates necessary for the camera in larger quantities. 

Hanzo's excitement was almost palpable in the way he was meticulous over every detail. It was hard for Jesse not to feel just as giddy. Finally, a getaway with just the two of them. No farm, no temperamental chickens, no mischievous ghost cats, and no paranormal anomalies or supernatural events he had to look into. 

Thursday couldn’t come soon enough. 

\--- 

Three flights later found the couple at their destination. Jesse slept through most of the ride, catching up on his sleep as well as avoiding any sort of turbulence or thought of being up in the air. He wasn’t particularly afraid of heights, but being thousands of feet in the air didn’t sit right in the pit of his stomach. Hanzo wasn’t phased by plane travel, having done quite a bit of it in his youth, but he was sure to ease Jesse as best he could during the rougher launches and landings anytime planes were brought into the picture, and this time was no exception. 

Once back on solid ground, Jesse was more at ease. The air was much dryer in Cairo, but it held the same heat that Jesse had grown up in. Hanzo preferred cooler temperatures, which made his want to come to Egypt that much more strange, but if he was bothered by the dry, hot air, he made no complaints. 

The ride to the hotel was relatively uneventful, though it was obvious that the place was busy with check-ins. It seemed rather grand when he found the booking site online, with a few fancy add-ins neither he nor Hanzo would be utilizing as well as the five-star rating, but Ana’s magic got him the room for a week at nearly no cost to his wallet. He didn’t know how she did it, though he was well aware he would be thanking her for possible months to come. 

It would be worth it, as already, Hanzo was fishing out the camera for a few pictures of the outer archways and, cheekily, a quick snap of Jesse bending over to pick up his luggage from the trunk of their taxi. 

“Get some good shots?” McCree queried as Hanzo grabbed for his own luggage, waving the few Polaroids within his free hand to develop them quicker. 

“I believe so,” he answered, moving ahead of McCree to hide his sly smile. 

Checking in took a moment, as the queue was rather long, though not for the reason Jesse had previously thought. It seemed many people were actually checking out, though it was an odd time to be doing so, especially with the amount of people in line. Maybe there had been a conference of some sort beforehand. 

When they finally made it to the front desk, check-in was easy enough, despite the hectic mass of people leaving, and they were joined by a nice group of three on the elevator, two of which only Hanzo could see. Hanzo and Jesse left them on the seventh floor and continued up to the ninth, delighted to finally be in their room. 

It was tasteful in its design, more extravagant than Jesse was used to, but amazing, nonetheless. Bright red décor gave a pop of color to the creams and light browns of the rather spacious room, of which gave it a modern, somewhat intimate setting. Had he not known what he'd booked, Jesse would have thought the room was a suite, with all the extra space. 

“Didn’t realize it would be so fancy,” Jesse said after giving a slow whistle of amazement, allowing Hanzo a moment to snap a picture before placing his bag upon the bed. He sat beside his things and nearly groaned at the plush bedding, falling backward and bouncing slightly at the impact. “Thinkin' I need to reconsider our need for a new mattress.” 

“Yet your sleepless nights were no cause for concern?” Hanzo remarked, words seemingly haughty, though rolling easily as a quip. His small, disbelieving smile gave away his amusement. 

“I’m a stubborn son-of-a-bitch, I know. Had that bed for years- 

“And you wake with more pains than you come home with,” Hanzo mused, examining his few pictures of which he spread across the foot of the bed as his new addition developed with the absent-minded waving of his hand. “For months, I have urged you to retire your ancient mattress. Had I known a stay in a nice hotel would sway you, I would have arranged something much sooner.” 

“Well, can’t give the final verdict until certain requirements are met.” 

Hanzo cut his eyes briefly to Jesse. 

“Such as?” 

“Well, comfort’s all well and good, check on that marker, but it also has to stand up to The Test.” 

“Mm,” Hanzo hummed, slow smile turning sly as he remained focused on his pictures. “And what is this _test_ you speak of? Have I an idea?” 

“I’m sure you do,” Jesse answered, his tone deeper and much more alluring. He stretched out further along the bed, his hand coming up and fiddling with the edge of a picture. 

Now more prompted, Hanzo looked to Jesse, who was smiling almost coyly from his nearly sprawled position across the bed. The red swirling pattern etched into the comforter went nicely with the rich color of his skin, made his boyfriend look all the more enticing, even if he was looking at McCree from an odd angle. 

How endearingly tempting Jesse was being. 

“I feel as if you have plans for me,” Hanzo crooned as he carefully gathered his Polaroids and set them to the side. He then placed his hands on either side of Jesse's head and leaned over him, smile almost wicked at the eager look in the hunter’s eyes. 

“Sugar, Hanzo, honeybee, y'know I always do,” Jesse husked, reaching up to pull Hanzo’s head down. He relented, allowing Jesse to pull him into a slow, heady kiss. The angle was somewhat off, as they were upside-down from one another, but it made the sensation all the more sweeter. 

When Jesse attempted to urge for more, Hanzo pulled away with a lilting laugh, pulling back more fully to gaze into slightly confused, adoring eyes. 

“There is time for that later, cowman. I believe you've a call to make, yes?” 

Hanzo pushed up from his position with ease, gathering his stack of pictures and making to stash them away in an album to keep them from bending. Jesse took the moment to compose himself, giving a groan at the treatment. 

“Hell, if I didn’t find m’self a tease,” he mumbled affectionately, causing Hanzo to laugh aloud. 

“We shouldn’t keep Ana waiting! She would be amused, but not pleased, if we did not check in.” 

“I know, I know. Gettin’ ahold of her, now,” Jesse groused as he reached for his phone. “If yer wantin’ to, we can head off to one of them bazaars. ‘Reeha talked about one not too far from here. We can meet up with her and Ana there.” 

“I would like that,” Hanzo mused as he opened his suitcase to unpack a few clothing items. “We will visit the museum tomorrow, correct?” 

“Yeah, then there’s an excavation site we're gettin’ an exclusive look at the next couple’a days. Think it’s around the pyramids?” 

“Pyramids? I will be sure to bring the camera, then. Genji will be thrilled to see the photos later.” 

Whatever McCree’s response had been was lost as his focus went into his phone call, warm grin in place as he spoke to his family away from home. It made Hanzo smile, in turn. 

\--- 

If there was something to be said about Egyptian marketplaces, it would be how grand they were. There were many vendors and shops selling a wide variety of things, from intricately woven fabrics to the freshest herbs and spices. There were clothes and tapestries as well as trinkets for collectors and tourists alike, and though there seemed to be a few temperamental vendors, for the most part, the people seemed genuine and welcoming. 

Hanzo marveled at the site, and though Jesse found it quite wondrous, himself, he couldn’t help but feel that, maybe, something was- 

“Ah, my boys finally decided to join us,” came the amused greeting from behind. McCree had just enough time to turn before his space was being bombarded by a strong embrace and eager laughter from Fareeha, who very nearly toppled Jesse over in her excitement. Hanzo was spared the surprise attack with the gentle smile from Ana. 

“We’re sorry to have kept you both waiting,” Hanzo said as Ana approached, bowing his head slightly in greeting. 

“Oh, hush, no need for apologies,” she replied, taking hold of his hands and giving them a squeeze before pulling him in for a hug, of which Hanzo returned. “We haven't been here long, though Fareeha would beg to differ. She's been excited the whole week to see you and Jesse.” 

They turned just as Fareeha pulled Jesse into a playful headlock, a surprising change of pace to Jesse’s normal teasing of the younger woman. The last time they had seen Fareeha in person, she had barely reached their shoulders. Now, she was much taller, and her strength training was showing in the definition of her arms. She was definitely her mother’s child. 

“Okay, I give!” McCree groused as Fareeha let him loose to readjust his hat, her grin wide as she went in for yet another hug. 

“Missed you guys so much!” she exclaimed while pulling away from Jesse, who gave a warm chuckle. 

“Missed you, too, darlin’. Been a hot minute since me ‘n Hanzo had the chance to travel.” 

As if prompted by his name alone, Fareeha’ s attention turned to Hanzo, who held out his arms expectantly at her excited approach. They hugged for a brief moment, and then Hanzo’s hand was suddenly seized in her grip as she inspected it with a critical eye. Whatever it was she may or may not have found, her playful, piercing gaze was back on Jesse as if he were a target. 

“Jesse McCree, when the hell are you putting a ring on it?” 

Had Jesse been drinking anything, it would have immediately been spit out. His expression was amusing enough, a mix of horror and embarrassment the likes of which Hanzo had never seen. His sudden fidgeting had Hanzo feeling bad for him, though he couldn't help the smile that reached across his face. 

“‘Reeha, you can’t just...it takes time to...ah, hell, y’can’t put a guy on the spot like that!” Jesse stuttered out, though Fareeha looked less than amused. 

“If I recall, cowboy, you told me that-” 

“Fareeha, dear, I don't believe Hanzo has had the chance to experience a bazaar. Why don't you lead him through while I have a chat with Jesse?” 

The younger woman looked to her mother, clearly put-off at being more or less brushed away. She relented under her mother’s smiling eyes, somehow even more piercing than her own, and gave her last input on the matter in Arabic. Ana merely chuckled at whatever was said while pushing gently at both Hanzo’s and Fareeha’s shoulders, ushering them to explore the marketplace. 

“I’ll be behind you in a jiffy,” Jesse assured as Hanzo passed him with a cheeky smile, almost sure he knew what Ana would be talking to him about. 

As if Fareeha hadn't gone and completely flipped the conversation against him without warning. 

For a long moment, things between Ana and Jesse were quiet, both of them watching both daughter and boyfriend, respectively, flit around the bazaar through the thin crowd of people. As the seconds ticked into minutes, McCree felt himself becoming restless, waiting for a scolding, or, well, _something_. He was anxious, damnit, and it seemed Ana was going to make him speak first. 

He sighed, nearly groaning as he turned to the older woman. 

“Look, Ana, I know I haven't done anythin’ about, well, y’know-” 

“You feel it, too, don't you? The way the air feels thick, almost stifling.” 

Jesse gave pause at her words, brows burrowing before a wave of understanding overcame him. He turned to scan over the various vendors, eyes searching, but for what, he couldn't even guess. 

“Thought I was bein’ paranoid, myself, but if you’re feelin’ it, too, then somethin’s gotta be out of the normal.” 

“Can you tell where it’s coming from?” 

“Hard to say,” Jesse replied, scratching at his beard. “It feels like the whole city is just...off, I guess. Felt it at the hotel, and still feel it, now. Feels like I'm a cat, bein’ rubbed the wrong way.” 

“That doesn't bode well,” Ana lamented quietly, eyes carding through the people around the marketplace. She may have been going blind in one of her eyes, but she could still see well enough to catch if something was out of the ordinary. Her good eye was like a hawk, catching every minute detail of her surroundings. McCree had witnessed first hand how precise her sight could be, especially on the back end of a sniper rifle. 

Nothing got past Ana Amari. 

“I can't pinpoint when things started to change,” she began, “but the people have been affected. I've seen fewer crowds on the streets, and less willingness to travel in the evening, not just got Cairo, but even in the surrounding cities. For well over a month, now, things have been strange. Deep down, the people know something is wrong, and they want no part of it.” 

Ana turned to Jesse, gaze intense and pleading. 

“Be careful, Jesse. Whatever this is, it isn't normal. It's not something that can easily be fixed.” 

Jesse understood her words, the underlying meaning behind them. 

_‘Whatever this is, it isn't of the natural world. It's not something any normal person can handle.’_

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Good. Now, I think we've kept them waiting long enough.” 

Ana moved forward, McCree following beside her as they made their way deeper into the bazaar. She greeted a few of the vendors as they passed by the stalls, no doubt having bought from them, before. She made a stop at one of them and pointed out some spices she wanted to purchase, all the while Jesse keeping to her side. 

“Oh, by the way, Gabriel called and told me the most delightful story about a particular shopping venture,” Ana began with a teasing grin, and Jesse inwardly groaned. 

“Old man can't keep his mouth shut,” Jesse bemoaned, earning a chuckle while Ana paid for her spices. 

“He’s excited, you know. Though he definitely can't keep a secret when it comes to you. He’s always so proud.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

The conversation dropped shortly after his reply, much to Jesse’s surprise. He had honestly expected some more grousing to get a move on, rather than the light teasing Ana had given him. Regardless, he was thankful that she understood, in a way. He would get there, on his own time. He had plans. 

With Ana’s purchase in-hand, they made their way forward, Jesse just catching a glimpse of Hanzo up ahead, the visible part of his tattooed forearm giving him away. Fareeha was beside him, looked mildly pleased as she pointed at Hanzo, or, more precisely, what he was now wearing about his neck. 

McCree gave a low whistle as they approached, grinning slyly. 

“Damn, but don't you look good in gold,” he fawned over the jewelry Hanzo adorned, a beautifully crafted necklace that was most likely plated in a thin layer of gold. The metal was very flat and thick, with segmented plates that formed downward into a central, squared-off point. On each side at the point were swirling gold designs extending upward in a serpentine fashion, caging in a small blue stone. Beneath that, and perhaps the grandest part of the piece, was a magnificent blue gem, faceted and glimmering brilliantly. The necklace very nearly looked authentic, enough so that Jesse was sure it was mistaken easily for something meant to be in a jewelry store, and equally worth a pretty penny. 

“The vendor said it was a one-of-a-kind piece,” Fareeha lamented. “Would’ve loved to have had one even similar to that design.” 

“It looks so authentic,” Hanzo commented, fingers tracing over the gemstone. “I could not simply pass it up.” 

“Hopefully you weren't gouged too much,” Jesse mused. 

“She practically gave it to Hanzo for next to nothing! Think she might have taken a liking to your man, Jesse,” Fareeha teased with a playful bump of her shoulder against Hanzo’s own. Hanzo gave a short chuckle. 

“Unfortunate for her. I’m a taken man.” 

“Lucky for me,” Jesse followed up, pulling Hanzo to him with a gentle tug, “I’m the man doin’ the takin’.” 

“Save that PDA for the bedroom, _Casanova_ ,” Fareeha taunted with a roll of her eyes, “We’ve got some more vendors to look at. And with all the money you saved on that piece, you can buy me and mom dinner.” 

“Now hold on,” Jesse started out with a guffaw, just as Hanzo was replying with, “We would be delighted to.” Both men looked at each other with smiling disbelieving faces, though Jesse was the first to crack. 

“Aw, shucks, y’know I can't say no,” he sighed, though his smile showed he was more than happy with the arrangement. A nice dinner with close friends -practically family- would be a lovely way to end their first day in Egypt. 

Jesse’s eyes caught the glimmer of deep blue from Hanzo’s necklace, his gaze lingering on the piece of jewelry for a long moment. It sure was something to behold, and it suited Hanzo perfectly, almost as if he were meant to wear it. 

Hanzo looked good in almost everything he wore. It was no surprise he could pull off something that would seem almost gaudy on someone else. 

He smiled at his own biased opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hanzo was suddenly aware of the warm, sandy-toned bricks making up the walls, how glyphs were carved and painted in thick and thin lines, depicting stories and rules and guidelines for guests. He was acutely aware of the metals and gems glittering off dark skin amongst men and women alike as they moved around him in pairs and small groups. They were bowing to a man with sun-tanned skin, his body adorned with fine clothing and jewelry that signified his importance._

_The man nodded at each visitor; Hanzo could see the small, deliberate movement, though he couldn’t see his face. He never could, nor was he able to see the faces of those that all but ignored him in favor of greeting the man who sat upon his pedestal, his throne. Hanzo didn’t know these extra people who looped about him, but the man of importance was familiar to him, important in a way that was indescribable._

_He continued to observe, just as he always did._

_More people passed by, some bearing gifts of fine jewelry, gold necklaces and bracelets and rings, etched and molded in deliberate shapes and figures that shouldn’t make any sense to him, but they did. One by one, they continued to gift the man such things, placing them at his feet, bowing and requesting in a language he didn’t understand. Servants swept in between each visit and worked away the offered pleasantries to be stored with the rest of his fine collection._

_Such a scene was a common occurrence, countless people, always giving the man things as he gave them a single nod of acknowledgement, or perhaps it was a blessing? It was the same each time, an endless loop, sometimes with words spoken that Hanzo could not understand._

_This time was no different, or so he thought._

_Where he usually watched from afar, he felt himself moving to take action. His hands cupped themselves together before him as if creating a small cage that housed a secret only he knew of. He could feel the weight of something within his grasp, small, but moving._

_He knew it was a dangerous thing._

_It did not scare him._

_Hanzo moved with purpose toward the throne and stopped before the important man. There were whispers behind him, but only briefly. The room grew quiet in anticipation. Hanzo felt strangely confident, even as he knelt to one knee and bowed his head, outstretching his hands, but keeping them clasped._

_“This is a first,” the man said, and Hanzo, for the first time, understood his dialect. “I have seen you before, yet you have remained wary of approaching me.”_

_“Not wary, my Pharaoh,” Hanzo spoke, “I merely did not know what to gift you. I did not want to offend.”_

_“Many did not gift me, this day; my blessing has no price. I give freely my protection, as all other gifts are offerings to the Gods.”_

_The man, the Pharaoh, sounded curious, perhaps just on the side of cautious. Hanzo didn’t blame him._

_“What is it you seek from me? To fret over a mere trinket…is there more than just my blessing you wish to ask for?”_

_Hanzo looked up at the Pharaoh. His attention was drawn first to the golden necklace adorning the man's neck, flat against brown skin and cradling a deep blue gem within its center. The man was never seen without it, as it was a symbol of his power and importance. Perhaps it was an heirloom? Hanzo wasn’t sure._

_He looked further upward, but the man's face was nothing but a blur. Yet he could feel the inquisitive gaze on him, how it weighed him down and lifted him up simultaneously, promising._

_“I want to serve you as only I can, that I may be used to advance your reach through my own, as the Gods would have it.”_

_The air grew thick with tension, enough that those guarding the man's life had stepped forward. It was a warning, though it did not frighten Hanzo, nor did it deter him._

_The Pharaoh leaned forward in his throne, still as curious as before._

_“What is it you wish to present me?”_

_Upon being prompted, Hanzo removed his hand from atop the other, revealing the gift within. The guards moved closer, more purposeful in their intent to remove Hanzo from the hall. The Pharaoh was quick to stop them with a raise of his hand, their advance halting instantly at the silent command._

_“Explain.”_

_The Pharaoh’s voice was hard, but not domineering. He was surprised, it seemed, by the yellow scorpion within Hanzo’s grasp, barely a baby and possessing twin tails with two stingers. They were dangerous things, deadly and painful for those unfortunate to feel their sting. To find one with double stingers was a bad omen, indeed, but to hold it as if it were merely a beetle was madness._

_“This is my gift to you, Pharaoh,” Hanzo spoke, voice strong and unwavering. His gaze fell to the scorpion momentarily, watching as it slowly moved about his palm. He touched the bulb of a tail with his thumb, though the creature did not react violently, simply stilled._

_“The Gods have blessed me in a way that I cannot make rightful use of alone. I offer this gift to you. As long as my life remains, as long as I am under your rule, those creatures of death and despair will not harm you. They will serve you, instead, in any way you wish.”_

_Hanzo could feel the Pharaoh’s critical gaze, perhaps pondering his next move carefully._

_“And if your words hold lies?”_

_“My head, then, if it pleases you.”_

_The Pharaoh stood abruptly from his throne, sandaled feet stepping down slowly and approaching Hanzo. Hanzo remained knelt as he had been, hand still open in offering. His eyes once more caught sight of the Pharaoh’s necklace, the blue gemstone shining brilliantly in the glow of burning torches lighting the hall._

_As if pacified, the Pharaoh held out his own hand, fingers brushing against Hanzo's own to create a larger platform. The scorpion took interest and slowly moved its way across into the newly outstretched palm. Hanzo removed his hand and watched as the Pharaoh examined the creature with wonder._

_He poked carefully at the tiny pincers, but the scorpion did not attack. He stroked down the body, yet the creature only shifted. When he hesitantly touched at the twin tails, the scorpion shuffled into a new position, but did not strike. Where it was meant to be an aggressive specimen, it only seemed complacent, a mild figure, a deadly poison within the palm of his hand._

_“Amazing,” the Pharaoh spoke in awe. He motioned for Hanzo to stand to his full height, reaching out and placing his free hand upon one of Hanzo's bared shoulders._

_“I wish to speak further of this gift you possess, that you so willingly wish to offer to me. You have my blessing, and my utmost interest. Tell me, what is your name?”_

_Hanzo made to speak, could feel his lips moving and forming words, yet there was no sound. The Pharaoh spoke next, but he heard nothing. His visage became blurry, as did the surrounding people, the lights, the hall. Everything was blurring together into sandy, golden tones, and the barest glimmer of blue…._

Hanzo snapped up, gasping. His eyes darted about the darkened room in panic, mind unable to grasp where he was. A warm touch to his wrist caught him off-guard, and he nearly jumped out of bed as he hastily pulled away. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, Han,” came Jesse's sleep-heavy drawl from the darkness of the room, and in a moment of clarity, Hanzo remembered. 

“It was a dream,” he mumbled out, taking in a few deep breaths and letting them out slowly. He felt embarrassed for panicking as he did. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had the dream before, but never had it woken him up so abruptly, and never had it felt so incredibly real. 

Hanzo pressed his hand to the base of his neck, fingers gliding over smooth, skin-warmed metal. He followed the flat design of his new necklace to its center and pressed against the faceted gemstone there. He must have forgotten to take it off before falling asleep, already used to the weight of it. It felt natural to wear it. 

Jesse was reaching for him again, grunting softly with the effort of sitting up. His arms came around Hanzo as he leaned his forehead against a bare, tattooed shoulder. 

“Bad dream, this time?” Jesse asked. 

“I…no, I don’t think so,” Hanzo answered. “It was that dream again, but…things were different. I had a more active role.” 

Jesse gave a thoughtful hum, placing a gentle kiss against Hanzo's skin. Oftentimes, Hanzo would be doing the same for him. Nightmares were a common occurrence for Jesse, given his line of work and some of the horrendous things he'd seen over the years. Hanzo was always there when he woke in a cold sweat and close to throwing punches at entities that weren’t even there. The routine of comfort was familiar and easy for Jesse to give back to his love. 

“You good, now? Wanna talk ‘bout it?” 

“I'm fine. I think I would like to lie back down, deal with it in the morning.” 

Jesse pressed his lips to Hanzo's shoulder one last time before they shifted together, lying back into their comfortable cocoon of blankets and pillows. The cowboy gave a heavy sigh as he looked to Hanzo. The room was still dark, save for the barest string of light coming through the closed curtains. He couldn’t see Hanzo's face, but he could feel the tension coming from him. 

“'m right here, sugar,” Jesse crooned gently, reaching out to wrap his arm around Hanzo's waist. He was tense beneath his touch, but Hanzo began to relax as the minutes ticked by. He reached for Jesse's hand and threaded their fingers together, the action comforting him while grounding him in the moment. 

“Thank you, Jesse.” 

“Mm, ‘course, sug,” came Jesse's slurred reply, already halfway back to sleep. Hanzo gave a quirk of his lips, attempting to relax further. It took a while longer, perhaps another half hour, but he was finally able to drift off once more. For the rest of the night, Hanzo's dreams were silent. 

\--- 

The museum wasn't nearly as packed with tourists as Jesse had thought it would be, though those who were present seemed interested enough for the history that was held within. Exclusive exhibits were up on display, ones that would only be up for a short period of time before being carefully packed away and shipped off to the next big museum to draw in the masses, and those present were taking advantage of the opportunity now. 

Hanzo was eager to check out a few of the exhibits, though there were a couple he had already seen. Jesse liked to look around, but wasn't one to linger. Most artifacts in museums tended to be haunted, sometimes by more than one apparition. It tended to get a bit confusing for Jesse to take in so much, especially with large crowds of people around, of which muddled his focus even more. 

“We will not stay long,” Hanzo assured. Jesse was quick to ease his boyfriend’s concern with a grin. It was easy to do, even with the eyeless ghost of a man “looking” at him from behind. The damn thing had been fixated on him since they had entered the main lobby, no matter how hard he was attempting to ignore the apparition. He didn't seem malevolent, but his unseeing stare was well on the creepy side. 

“We can stay as long as ya want, Han. I'll be just fine. Ain't like I don't deal with worse when dealin’ with clients, and the crowd ain't so bad, neither.” 

“No longer than an hour,” Hanzo continued. “I will not overwhelm you in such a place.” 

“Alright, momma bear,” Jesse teased, pressing his hand gently to Hanzo’s lower back, leading him forward into the fray. 

The setup was very well placed, with simple artifacts predating back to neanderthalic times transitioning into modern history and the relics that shaped the world. There were large displays that showcased bones from dinosaurs, and rough tablets depicting scriptures, crude pictures and glyphs from tribes and peoples long gone from the world. 

Hanzo perked as they neared one of the main attractions, a large display that had several archaeologists on-hand to explain some of the artifacts being held behind cases and glass walls. He had researched a bit on the showcase and learned that some of the finds had come from the very archeological site they were to visit during their stay in Egypt. Hanzo took in the displays with rapt fascination as Jesse lingered behind him. 

As they approached, one of the presenters caught Hanzo’s gaze, pulling him in with a warm, red lipped smile. He eased toward her, noting that her name tag read _Nina_. 

“Hello, there! Do you mind me asking what drew you to this particular exhibit?” 

“Ancient histories fascinate me,” Hanzo responded. “My boyfriend and I will be visiting the site where these particular finds were discovered later this week, though I'm afraid I know very little else on what the exhibit is about, if it has any, ah, theme to it.” 

At Hanzo’s prompting, Jesse gave a tip of his hat in greeting, followed by a well meant “Howdy!” Nina smiled and greeted him in turn. 

“I'll be happy to tell you anything I know on all we have on display. This particular dig is one I’ve been apart of for over three years, so don't be shy to hit me with the harder questions.” 

“Well, why don't we start with what y'all are diggin’ up, exactly?” Jesse prompted. 

With an excited clap, Nina began her informative take on the exhibit, a thorough telling of an ancient civilization that was rather fascinating and very enlightening on the matter presented to them. Her team had come across the remains of what they believed to be a simple temple, at the time. The more her team uncovered, however, they began to realize that it was a much bigger find. 

A whole caste of people were being uncovered, a complete society under the rule of a Pharaoh that had yet to be seen as the great leader he was. It was an extraordinary find, and there was more to be discovered. 

Nina led them through the exhibit, pointing out several artifacts and reading over some hieroglyphs displayed on carefully preserved stone tablets. She then brought their attention to an array of cased artifacts depicting many drawings and glyphs. The pictures were somewhat crude, but detailed in an intricate way that portrayed class and people of interest. One such was presumably a Pharaoh, shown wearing a headdress and a seemingly important necklace with a dark gem at its center. 

“..though very little was known about Pharaoh Mun-thrall until recently. I believe his name was spread through the grapevine, as several predated texts suggested his rise to power-” 

“Mun-thrall?” Hanzo interjected, feeling the weight of the name roll off his tongue. 

“Does he sound familiar?” Nina asked. 

“Yes, though I am unsure why.” 

“You must have read about him, somewhere! How exciting! I believe there was an exhibit that traveled through Europe and North America not too long ago, as well as an interview with the lead team on uncovering his history and-” 

Hanzo’s mind wandered as Nina continued to speak, the name of the Pharaoh echoing through his thoughts. Mun-thrall. _Mun-thrall._ Why did that name sound so familiar to him? 

“You alright, sugar?” Jesse leaned in with a whisper. Hanzo answered briskly as he continued to ponder. 

“Of course. Why do you ask?” 

“Well, call me silly, but you've been fiddlin’ with that thing ‘round your neck since we got here. Thought you might be anxious or somethin’.” 

Hanzo looked down, realizing that he was, indeed, twisting the faux jewel of his new find from the bazaar and holding the weight of it between his fingers. He had been completely unaware of doing such a thing until that moment; he immediately removed his hand, crossing his arms over his chest, instead. 

“It has been...a very long time since I wore a necklace of any sort. The sensation still feels different, I suppose.” 

Jesse gave a short chuckle. 

“I’m surprised you like it so much. Not usually your go-to style, but it definitely suits you.” 

“I think so, too,” Hanzo affirmed. “It feels right, to wear this. I believe I like the weight of it, to just have something there.” 

“Guess we ought to get you a few more necklaces, then, spice it up a little.” 

“Perhaps you are right,” Hanzo mused with a lilting grin, turning his attention back to Nina. 

Jesse’s smile gave way to a concerned frown as he looked over Hanzo, who had moved back to fiddling with the blue stone embedded within the gold-plated jewelry around his neck. Maybe he was being a worry wart, thinking Hanzo’s strange fixation with the necklace had something more to it. Surely, it was all the paranormal he was attempting to filter out from the crowded museum. It made him too anxious, sometimes. 

Behind them, the ghost with missing eyes was still lingering around, though it was unclear as to what exhibit his attachment was to. He was starting to unnerve Jesse, just a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hanzo’s concentration was broken the second the Pharaoh had walked in, though his aim would not show it, at least not to others who bore witness to his practice. His precision was off only by the slightest of increments. Those who looked upon the targets would suspect none the wiser to his follies, but he could see where his mistakes were made._

_Not even Anu, the cat who kept him company ever since becoming a resident at the palace, a curious and sly creature who often attempted to break his concentration with playful swats to his leg and the feathers along his arrows, could deter his focus. How was it that the Pharaoh was so quick to do so, and with not a word spoken?_

_He docked another arrow, pulled back on the string._

_“You have remarkable skills,” came the Pharaoh’s compliment, shortly after the arrow pierced its mark. “The Gods must shine heavily upon you.”_

_“I have been bestowed a powerful gift, yes, though this particular craft was wholly learned,” Hanzo mused, eyes remaining on his targets, inked bits of fabric stuffed heavily with straw. “I must confess, I am usually much more precise. My mind is not with me, this day.”_

_Hanzo moved to dock another arrow, just catching a glimpse of the man standing beside him, watching his progress with interest. His face was blurred in the archer’s peripheral, but he could just make out the neat trim of his beard, as well as the glimmer of gold that adorned him._

_“What has you so troubled?”_

_Hanzo could feel the slight hesitation in his motions, hands halting for just a moment as he contemplated what to say. What was it that had his mind so preoccupied in the first place?_

_“I am...unsure,” he spoke, though even he could feel that his words were false._

_The Pharaoh gave a hum from beside him, and with a carefully controlled breath, Hanzo reached for another arrow. It was becoming a bit harder to focus, a bit more challenging to hit the marks he had put out himself quite a distance away. Regardless, he continued his practice, hoping the familiar motions would eventually ease him as they had before._

_From beside him, he could hear Anu give a gurgling call, could see the stretch of black legs in his vision, as well as the bronze hand that pet along silky smooth fur. It relaxed him enough to take several more shots with more easily controlled breathing._

_As he reached for the sixth arrow since gaining the Pharaoh’s company, he was stopped by a firm, yet gentle, grip to his wrist. Hanzo was slow to raise his eyes, though when he did, his gaze was met by intense, amused golden-brown. He hadn't realized the Pharaoh had gotten so close._

_“Do I make you nervous?”_

_Hanzo could feel his throat constrict at the question. The answer was clear, both to him and to the man that held his attention._

_“Why would you?”_

_The grip on his wrist loosened, bronze fingers instead trailing up his forearm in a featherlight touch. He did not shy away from the contact, more relished in it and the way it made his skin tingle from the gentle touch. His chest felt tight with an energy that was just on the side of nervousness as it was excitement._

_It was a familiar tease, a game of sorts, one that the Pharaoh had instigated before. Had Hanzo voiced any concerns, he was sure the Pharaoh would back down, put an end to whatever it was that had started between them._

_There were no concerns to be had._

_Hanzo didn't want the game to end, not when the end goal looked so promising…._

The smooth glide of fingers through his hair was what ultimately pulled Hanzo from his dream. His eyes peered open to find the gaze of his boyfriend upon him, warm and comforting in the early morning light streaming through partially opened curtains. He gave a short huff before stretching his legs beneath the comforter and scooting closer. 

“Mornin’, sugar,” Jesse drawled, voice still heavy with sleep. 

“Good morning,” was Hanzo’s sleepy reply, followed by a grazing kiss to the underside of Jesse’s forearm as the cowboy continued to pet through soft, dark hair. 

“Have a good dream?” 

“It was odd, but not unpleasant,” Hanzo answered as he thought back to the quickly fading details. “From what I can recall of it, at least.” 

“Must’ve been interestin’ enough. Had you babblin’ like a brook through the night.” 

Hanzo opened his eyes a bit wider, confusion written across his face. 

“I was...talking in my sleep?” 

“Off and on. You weren’t loud, but it was mighty charmin’ any time I happened to rouse myself while turnin’. Couldn't understand a lick of it, though, you were talkin’ so quiet. Didn't realize you had gotten so fluent in Arabic.” 

Hanzo’s brows furrowed. 

“I haven't. I am much more fluent in reading it than speaking.” 

“Sure you ain't been practicin’? Sounded pretty darn close.” 

“Perhaps you are mistaken, and I was merely speaking Japanese.” 

Jesse gave a disgruntled huff, not necessarily aggravated, but merely put-off. 

“I know your Japanese, Han. Love how it rolls right off your lips. Whatever you were sayin’ last night, it wasn't your mother tongue. Sounded how Ana used to talk to ‘Reeha when she was younger, all gentle-like.” 

Jesse’s brows began to forrow, as well, though they quickly relaxed as he heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Bah, maybe you're right. I was still half asleep when I heard ya. At least you slept better than last night, s’all that matters.” 

The room was quiet for a long while after, though it was easy to tell that the comfortable atmosphere had been broken, leaving a quivering tension that only seemed to grow as the silence continued. Hanzo was deep in thought and looked mildly perturbed, and Jesse felt he was to blame for ever mentioning the talking. 

“Han, hey-” 

“I believe I am in need of a shower,” he spoke abruptly, retracting from Jesse’s loose hold on his hair. He shuffled from beneath the covers and stood with a long stretch, reaching up high to loosen the muscles in his arms. He turned his attention briefly on Jesse, who was still reeling from the odd turn of events. 

“You are more than welcome to join me, of course. In fact, I highly encourage it.” 

Jesse’s lips parted as if he wanted to say something. Whatever it was, it never left his mouth. He gave a somewhat defeated huff and a small smile, giving a tilt of his head in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Go on ahead, and I'll join you in just a tick.” 

“Don't keep me waiting too long, cowman,” Hanzo replied before sauntering off into the bathroom to start the water. 

Jesse leaned back into his pillows, wiping over his eyes with the balls of his hands in a rough manner. It was hard for him to let Hanzo dismiss the weird mood that had suddenly formed, but it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, at least not right now. 

He only hoped the weird vibe didn't continue into the rest of their day. 

\--- 

If Hanzo had learned anything -and he had learned quite a bit, considering one of his and Jesse’s favorite late night pastimes was scouring the television for documentaries, ranging from animals to historical figures, and everything in-between- it was that archeological digs tended to be massive. 

Tents dotted the sands and stone walkways in neat rows, some dedicated to observation of newly acquired artifacts while others shielded the hot rays of the sun from deeply tanned and heat-burned skin alike. There were possibly a hundred on-site workers, everyone moving smoothly through practiced actions as they went about their day. About five miles out, the pyramids could be seen clearly, as well as the speckled tourists who were no doubt taking many pictures of the massive architectures. 

Jesse gave an impressed whistle as they walked through massive pillars leading them forward. Hanzo hummed in agreement, raising his camera and snapping a quick picture before stashing the developed polaroid away in a small notebook for safekeeping. 

Their guide for the day was an older fellow, a bit ornery, but nice enough to allow questions as he led them to the focal point of the site, an entrance into what appeared to be a temple of some sort. The pillars they followed led to two large statues on either side of a grand entrance, both worn from years of harsh winds and coarse sand, but still retaining many easily noteable details. 

“Remember seein’ statues like that, before. Believe that one there’s Anubis,” Jesse commented, pointing at the larger statue of what appeared to be a man with the head of a jackal. 

“I have seen him in those documentaries we watch,” Hanzo said. “He was an important God, wasn't he?” 

“Ya got it, sugar. Protector of the dead, proceeder of the embalmed, judge of the afterlife. He’s been an important figure in Egypt for centuries.” 

“Is this one of his temples, then?” 

“Hm, hard to say. The structure seems different from most other temples-” 

“You young people, always having to speculate! Can't be bothered to ask anything, can you?” 

Jesse and Hanzo turned to their guide, Madu, who looked rather miffed at being left out of the conversation. Jesse muttered something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like “Cranky old geezer.” Hanzo had to tamper down a chuckle. 

“Forgive us. Is this a temple of Anubis?” 

The old man gave a huff, though seemed placated by Hanzo’s renewed interest in gaining viable information. 

“This temple is not of the Gods, though they are depicted heavily within, were worshipped heren at times. This temple is of the Pharaoh, Mun-thrall, a final resting place for him and his closest advisors. Much of this place has yet to be uncovered, even after over a decade of working to uncover its secrets.” 

“Understandably,” Jesse chimed in, “considerin’ how large the temple looks just on the outside. Can't imagine it bein’ an easy job.” 

“Corrosion and centuries of wear from the elements make it even harder, but those working the site have done good, and remain respectful.” 

“Seems like it,” Jesse said, having taken note of the lack of paranormal activity. He could feel the otherworldly energy of something beneath the surface, however, just out of reach. Either the team had been very careful in their exploration and restoration of the temple, or they hadn’t gone far enough in to trigger whatever was itching to get out. 

They continued through into an open area dotted with a few more tents, some sectioned off behind thick yellow ropes. It seemed those areas were off-limits, and the assumption was made clear as Madu pointed them out. 

“These lines, do not cross. The areas are not ready to be seen. The rest of the courtyard can be accessed, but do not go through entrances without the proper guide! Last guy to do so nearly died from a collapse in the structure. Eyes popped out of his skull.” 

“Probably not the best thing to tell people,” Jesse commented. 

“Better to be alive and dumb than dead and stupid,” Madu countered with narrowed eyes, though it only garnered a chuckle out of Jesse. 

He followed Madu toward what looked like the entrance to an inner structure, of which he immediately began questioning the older man about upon seeing the heavy depictions carved into the stone archway. Unknowingly, Hanzo remained behind, gaze carefully taking in the details of the temple courtyard. 

This place…. 

It was strange, but Hanzo felt as if he had seen this place before. The murals and glyphs that lined the stone, the structure of the designs, even how the pillars lined the stone walls. It all felt familiar in a way he couldn't explain. 

He turned to the closest pillar, one that appeared to have been restored as best as it could be, and moved closer to inspect it. There were several glyphs that were chipped and worn, but still retained very light hues of color. One of the depictions stood out to Hanzo. It was of a man with odd markings surrounding one of his outstretched arms and a pair of wings behind him. Before him was the likeness of a scorpion with two tails and a dark, circular ring constricting its body. 

“Who are you?” he pondered under his breath, studying the glyphs intently. He was staring so intently that he hadn't noticed the figure coming up to him, nor did he anticipate the touch to his arm that had him nearly jumping back. 

“Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to scare you like that, ah...Hanzo, was it?” 

Hanzo relaxed as his gaze fell upon the familiar, red-lipped smile of their archeologist friend from the museum. She had dressed much more casually for the warmth of the day, as if she would be outside for an extended time. 

“Yes. You are Nina, correct?” 

At the mention of her name, Nina beamed. “Glad you remember me! Again, I’m sorry for startling you. I was just about to head out for a break and thought I recognized you. I was hoping I would run into you today.” 

“I didn't realize you would be at the site,” Hanzo commented lightly. 

“Yeah, I was supposed to be at the museum for the rest of the week, but a coworker of mine was put under heat-restriction, so I volunteered to take his place in the field for the next few weeks.” 

“How kind of you.” 

“It’s nothing, really. I enjoy the work. Speaking of, how are you enjoying your visit to the site?” 

Hanzo glanced about him with a small smile. 

“This temple is quite magnificent. You're team has done excellent work on the restoration thus far.” 

“They’ll be happy to hear it! I’m relatively new, next to the veterans of the project, but everyone takes the utmost care with every little detail that's uncovered. I couldn't ask for a better group to be a part of.” 

Her gaze shifted to the decorated pillar, eyes scanning over the glyphs etched into the stone with reverence. 

“The stories this place has told are magnificent. So much history written on the walls.” 

“You can read them well?” 

“Of course! It would be a bit silly for me to contribute in the museum if I didn't know at least the basics, but I’d like to think I'm rather good at reading glyphs.” 

“Can you tell me what this means?” 

Hanzo pointed to the glyphs he had been looking at, and Nina’s brows rose in delight. 

“Oh, yes! That’s the Scorpion Sorcerer. Or, well, that’s what we’ve taken to calling him. He’s a very prominent figure within the temple, it seems.” 

“Scorpion Sorcerer?” 

“It’s not the greatest name, I know,” Nina mused, “but we haven't found any trace of his real name yet, at least nothing definitive.” 

Nina moved closer and pointed at the wings, and then the ring around the scorpion. 

“Wings usually signify magic, or indicate indescribable abilities beyond any mortal capability. Presented with the double-tailed scorpion circled by this ring, we've concluded that he had some sort of power pertaining to either scorpions, or perhaps omens, in general, as twin-tailed scorpions were used as a sigil in homes to ward off bad omens as well as deadly scorpions.” 

Hanzo gave a single nod in understanding. 

“You said he was prominent in the temple…” 

“Well, many of us are divided on what importance he served, but yes. Some believe he was a God who was only briefly recognized, and others believe he was a personal advisor to Mun-thrall, considering they are depicted together quite often.” 

“What do you believe?” 

Nina looked up at Hanzo, seeming a bit bashful as her gaze moved back to the glyphs. 

“I think they were very close, maybe extremely good friends. Or maybe even lovers. It's hard to say, without all the pieces to put together, but seeing as they’re depicted together so much, it only seems the natural conclusion.” 

A frown suddenly found it's way to Nina’s lips, a curious sound vibrating in her throat as she leaned closer to the pillar. 

“Huh, that’s odd. Usually, the Scorpion Sorcerer is shown wearing a necklace similar to Mun-thrall’s. This depiction doesn't have it. How peculiar….” 

A sharp set of beeps had both Hanzo and Nina startling. Flustered, she reached for her pocket and pulled out a pager, cupping her hand over the screen to better read the message in the brightness of the afternoon sun. She sighed and gave Hanzo an apologetic smile. 

“Duty calls, I'm afraid.” 

“Of course. I would not keep you from your work as I've done with your break.” 

“It was a pleasure, honestly! I hope you enjoy the rest of your time in Egypt, Hanzo. I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

Before he could answer, she was running off, Hanzo quickly losing site of her as she weaved through the tents and blended seamlessly back into the crowd of workers. He wondered if he would be able to steal just a bit more of her time tomorrow when they returned, if she wasn't busy. 

“Hanzo!” 

Hanzo turned at the call of his name to find a relieved Jesse coming his way. 

“Darlin’, you gave me a right fright, not bein’ behind me. Thought you were followin’ along. Did you get lost?” 

“I was...distracted by the etchings,” Hanzo confessed. “I would have caught up shortly, Jesse, no need to worry.” 

He reached out and ran his hand down Jesse’s arm, a motion meant to soothe him as he gave a smile. He then began to move in the direction Jesse had come from, though he was stopped abruptly as his partner grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“Hanzo, are you okay, sugar?” 

“Am I…? Of course I am. Should I not be?” 

“I was hopin’ you’d tell me.” 

Hanzo eyed Jesse with suspicion. 

“You continue to ask me if I am alright as if you expect me not to be.” 

“You’ve just been actin’ odd, is all,” Jesse explained, trying to brush off the seriousness behind the statement. His worried gaze gave him away, however. 

“I can assure you that I am fine, Jesse,” Hanzo sighed. “Though, I do find my mind wandering. I am sorry if I have given you any cause for concern.” 

“You know you can talk to me about anythin’, right, Han?” 

Again, Hanzo was met with a concerned expression, though he was unsure as to why Jesse felt such a way. Had he truly been acting strange? 

“If course, my love,” he answered softly, receiving a sharp sigh of relief from the cowboy. 

“Alright. Alright, just makin’ sure,” Jesse replied, leaning in to give Hanzo a quick peck against his temple. Hanzo smiled at the gesture. 

Jesse gave a tilt of his head in the direction they had been going, a silent question to see if Hanzo was ready to move forward. Hanzo nodded once and followed as Jesse led them back to Madu, who was waiting impatiently for them to return. He gave one last glance behind him, eyes zeroing in on the pillar with the Scorpion Sorcerer etched into the stone. 

_‘Who are you? What importance do you serve to him, to...me?’_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hanzo was once again aware of his dream, aware that he was in a familiar place, a far-away time, but had no initial control of what played out. He was witness to a life not his own, a vessel to the host of a man he did not know enough of, but felt his every movement, every thought and emotion that plagues him._

_He moved along the Nile’s edge, the moon‘s light as well as lit torches along intricately placed spires brightened his walk. He paused a moment, looking to the waters to look upon his reflection._

_What he did not expect was to find his actual reflection staring back. It wasn't exactly him, as there were key differences. His eyes were shaped a bit differently and lined darkly with kohl, and his skin was darker in a way not created by the night’s shadows. There were markings along his chest and arms, painted lines of copper and black with formal meaning, as well as a tattoo of interlocking runes along his left arm and shoulder. His hair was much longer, similar to how he wore it in his youth. He looked different, but it was still him in so many shocking ways._

_He had escaped from the festivities of a tribunal celebration, eager to find peace in solitude. Even so, he knew he was expecting only one visitor to share the quiet night with._

_“I found you.”_

_Hanzo turned to find the Pharaoh approaching him, though even with the aid of natural light, he could not see the man’s face. He knew the Pharaoh well, however, by the deep cadence of his voice, by his ceremonial headpiece, still adorning his head...and by the gold about his neck, holding the dark, alluring blue gemstone within the grasp of its center._

_“Was I missed so dearly?”_

_Hanzo could hear the tease in his words, and the answering chuckle, so dark and alluring, sent a pleasant shiver down his spine._

_“How you manage to act so coy, even after all our time together...it astounds me.”_

_The Pharaoh moved closer, hands coming up to smooth over Hanzo’s cheeks in a feathery touch. They descended to his arms fingers tracing over the runes etched into his skin at a young age. He could not see the other man’s eyes, but he could feel their stare, the absolute adoration they poured out, just for him. His heart ached sweetly within his chest at the feeling._

_“There is something I wish to give you,” the Pharaoh spoke as he pulled away just enough to gain better use of his hands. He reached for his neck, fingers sliding over smooth, segmented gold before fiddling lightly with the gem against his chest. He lifted the piece from around him, and he presented it to Hanzo almost earnestly._

_“You have given me more than just your gift from the Gods themselves. Your heart, your body, your mind...you have given all to me, just as I have given all of myself to you. I am yours, just as you are mine. Ra willing, I would have you for eternity, if it pleases you.”_

_Hanzo could feel the way his muscles seized, how his throat tightened at the understanding of such a gift. His hands reached forward with the barest tremble, fingers grazing over the smooth, faceted gemstone. His lips moved, but he could not understand his words over the pounding of blood in his ears._

_Whatever was said must have been affirmation, as the jewelry was slipped over his head, the gold hot against his chilled skin and burning his promise to him like a brand. His vision was then taken from him by the fluttering of his eyelids as searing lips pressed to his, hot and smoothed from the fragrant oils that had been pressed into his skin earlier that day._

_The Pharaoh pulled away, though just barely, and Hanzo had to resist the pull to lean in again for more. As it was, their lips were still touching, noses pressed together and breaths mingling in humid pants. Perhaps if he leaned just a bit further, maybe asked sweetly with charming words-_

_“Do you remember...Hanzo?”_

_All at once, Hanzo’s breath was taken from him, and an icy shock raced through his body. He opened his eyes to yet another familiar scene, though one completely different from when he had closed them._

_The temple was not yet complete, nor was it possible it would be completed in their lifetime, but it had become a grand enough project to recognize. He often visited with the Pharaoh during small celebrations and tributes to the Gods they honored within, bringing offerings to Anubis, Bast, and Amun-Ra for protection and thanks._

_On this night, something was amiss._

_He could feel the weight of the Pharaoh’s gift around his neck just as heavily as he felt the weight of his bow. There was screaming in the distance, heavy grunts and choked gasps of pain much closer._

_There had been an attack on the Pharaoh's life during his weekly rituals, he was sure of it._

_Where was he?_

_Hanzo’s panic drove him forward into the heart of the temple, where the hall dropped into stairs and branched to three different sections that connected to the other shrines of the Gods. Bodies littered the floor, though he paid them no mind, his focus on finding the Pharaoh, his love._

_The sanctuary of Amun-Ra had not yet been touched. Hanzo had to travel back in order to pass through Bast’s sanctuary, where he was greeted by a man cloaked in darkness. It took three arrows before he was downed for good, where the shadows released and descended into the sands._

_The attack was not by just man, it seemed. Had the Gods become angered, or was there more at play?_

_Hanzo rushed further to the sanctuary of Anubis, finding that the struggle had since moved from there. More bodies scattered the sands, some of the men those he had found friendship with. He lamented their deaths for a brief moment, praying their sacrifices were not in vain._

_The courtyard was through yet another tunnel, and it was hear that the fighting had come full circle. In the distance, he could see the Pharaoh fighting off two otherworldly shadows, struggling as he defended himself from the blows. Hanzo was quick to dock an arrow, his focus sharp as he aimed for the head of the closest figure. The arrow cut through the air and hit its target, downing his opponent and freeing the Pharaoh from the burden of two enemies. It was almost no issue after for him to down the second opponent, releasing the shadows back into the sands._

_“My love!”_

_Hanzo made to respond, but his eyes caught movement from behind the Pharaoh, the swirling of shadow and sand reviving what should have stayed down, had it been only a man. He had but only a moment to react, his hand reaching back for an arrow, docking it with practiced ease. He pulled back as he called out, unaware that the Pharaoh was doing the same, calling out to him with an outstretched hand._

_“No, wait-!”_

_“Behind you, Mun-thra- augh!”_

_Everything came to a grinding halt. Hanzo’s breath was stolen from him, and in its place bloomed a blinding pain. His gaze slowly panned down, revealing the shining, blood red tip of metal piercing through his chest, mocking him with his failure._

_There was screaming, Mun-thrall screaming his name, the sound echoing louder and louder and louder-_

“Hanzo! Hanzo, sugar, wake up! Wake up!” 

Hanzo’s eyes shot open as he gave a terrified shout, forcing himself into a sitting position and nearly knocking McCree to the ground. His mind was still in the dream world, eyes flitting erratically about the room as if searching for danger that wasn't there. 

“Dead...he is dead! I could have saved him” 

“Han, snap out of it,” Jesse urged, trapping Hanzo’s face between his hands. He struggled, breaths tight as nails dug into sun-darkened skin. 

“His death is on my hands! He can be saved, he must!” 

“Sugar, slow down. I can’t...I don’t even know-” 

“The Gods could not protect us against the deceit of their own! He didn't deserve it...he should have lived!” 

“Damnit, Hanzo, speak English! I can't help you if I don’t understand a word you’re sayin’!” 

Something in Hanzo’s brain clicked, and suddenly, his eyes were able to focus on the wild, scared gaze looking back at him. His hands, still gripping tightly to McCree’s forearms, loosened their hold considerably as reality sat in, his heart thumping erratically against his ribcage. 

“J-Jesse? What did I-? 

“Oh, thank the Lord above,” Jesse breathed, pulling Hanzo against him in a tight hug. Hanzo returned the embrace, limbs shaking as he examined the walls of the hotel room in startled confusion. The lamps had been turned on to illuminate the darkness of the room, though a glance out the window revealed the beginnings of sunrise. He had been asleep. 

“I was...I was dreaming?” 

“That wasn't just a dream,” Jesse explained as he pulled away, smoothing his palms over Hanzo’s sweat damp hair, “that was a damned nightmare. Had me scared to death! You were screamin’ and hollerin’ some gibberish...I don't even know what language it was! Couldn't wake you for the longest time.” 

“I am...sorry,” Hanzo apologized, clearly as perturbed as Jesse was at the situation. “I do not understand why these dreams keep occurring. They have become so vivid.” 

“Do you remember what it was you were dreamin’ just now?” 

“There was an important event,” Hanzo recalled, eyes squinting as he attempted to recollect the bits and pieces that were fading from his memory. “I was beside a river, the Nile. There was another, and then the scene changed. So many dead in a place of worship. But our enemies were otherworldly. They did not die, but came back, and I….” 

Hanzo’s hand came up to the center of his chest, the phantom memory of excruciating pain blooming in his chest for the barest of seconds. His fingers instinctually wrapped around the blue stone of his necklace, the smooth weight of it calming as it was startling. He looked down, pulling them gem up to better look at it. 

“He gave me this.” 

“The necklace?” Jesse questioned in befuddlement, eyes locking onto the piece of jewelry for a long moment. His eyes widened in increments as an odd revelation overcame him, one that would have seemed silly, had he not been so in tune with the supernatural. It was a wonder he hadn’t thought of it before. 

“Hanzo, take it off.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Han, the necklace. Please, take it off, sugar, let me have a look at it.” 

Hanzo hesitated, hands twitching against the metal, only further proving a hunch Mccree had been forming. He relented after a moment, slipping the golden piece over his head and giving it to Jesse. 

Jesse immediately began looking the piece over, brushing his fingers over both the larger and smaller gems as well as the fine details of the serpentine fixtures, eyes scanning over every crevice of the design. He focused his insight on the jewelry, and in doing so, he was able to pinpoint exactly what he was looking for. It was faint, but it was there, an aura of sorts embedded into the necklace. 

Something otherworldly had linked an attachment to the necklace, but the link was small and so well hidden that Jesse hadn't been able to notice until he used his focus. Even so, the attachment was so small that it shouldn't have had any effect on Hanzo, at least not in the way that Hanzo had been acting. 

What was it that he was missing? 

“Jesse?” 

“Do you remember who sold this to you?” 

“Jesse, what is going on?” Hanzo asked. 

“I just...I need you to trust me, sugar. I think someone tried to force a possession on you, somehow, but I won't know for sure until I figure out a few details. I need you to think real hard and describe the vendor who sold this to you.” 

Hanzo gave a quick, shaky sigh. “I couldn't see her face, she was in headdress, shied away from outright speaking. She was wearing red, I remember. I recall her being, ah...eager for me to buy the necklace. It did not seem suspicious at the time.” 

“Can you think of anythin’ else? Anythin’ at all?” 

“I am sorry, Jesse. It was a quick transaction.” 

Jesse cursed as he stood from the bed, hands shaking through his hair as he began to pace. Something weird was clearly going on, he just didn't have all the puzzle pieces to figure out exactly what. 

Hanzo had been having odd dreams for months, now, and they had only gotten worse upon arriving in Egypt. There was a connection there, as Hanzo’s dreams had been reminiscent of ancient Egyptian times. Coupled with the warning Ana had given him about the oddity of the surrounding cities as a whole, it was starting to seem like something bigger was at play. But why in Egypt? And how was Hanzo involved? 

The necklace was an odd piece to the puzzle, as well. It shouldn't have had any effect on Hanzo with such a small attachment, but Jesse had noticed his boyfriend’s odd fixation on the piece of jewelry, especially in public spaces, such as their visit to the museum and the archeological dig. 

Museum. 

Archeological dig. 

Of course...of course, it was a simple connection! The main attraction at the museum was of the previous findings from the current major archeological dig taking place. They were all centered around findings of the late Pharaoh Mun-thrall. 

But it still didn't tie in Hanzo’s odd behavior, nor why the necklace was a part of the equation, unless…. 

Jesse moved across the room, digging in his suitcase for a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. 

“Jesse, talk to me,” Hanzo spoke up as he stood from the bed. “What are you planning?” 

“I need to head back to the museum, do some research. If I can figure out the significance of that there necklace, then maybe I can finally put an end to whatever’s been plaguing your dreams.” 

“Is there something I can do to help?” 

Jesse looked up at his partner, seeing the concern in his gaze as well as the want to aid him. Hanzo had picked up on a few things about ghosts and the otherworldly aspects during their relationship, but there were far too many instances when things escalated beyond control. This was one of those instances. 

Jesse had already watched Hanzo suffer enough mentally at the hands of the supernatural, and he wasn't about to chance that suffering becoming physical, as well. 

“I need you to pack all your things, then call and get the quickest flight out of Cairo you can.” 

Hanzo frowned. “I will not leave you here, Jesse!” 

“You have to!” Jesse reached out, grip firm on Hanzo’s arm, only meant to be grounding, but also urgent. “Listen, I can't...I can't just keep you here, knowin’ that somethin’s affectin’ you like this.” 

“Then let me go with you,” Hanzo pleaded. “We can figure this out, together.” 

“It's only a matter of time before you get hurt real bad, and I ain't lettin’ that happen, not if I can prevent it.” 

Hanzo jerked back from Jesse’s hold, lips in a thin line as his eyes narrowed. 

“So, I am meant to cower away, then, as if I am a helpless fool?” 

“Han, y’know that’s not-” 

“Then why tell me to act as such? I am not a scared dog, with my tail between my legs. Let me help you, Jesse.” 

Jesse’s gaze lingered on Hanzo, who was staring back in a desperate manner. He was confused, and rightfully so. He wanted answers, and so did Jesse, but if things were as bad as Jesse believed them to be, he couldn’t let Hanzo get involved anymore than he already was. 

Jesse’s features shifted, and Hanzo instantly knew his answer. His eyes glared at Jesse, shoulders going tense as he straightened. 

“I see,” he muttered, turning away from Jesse and taking quick strides toward the bathroom. “I will leave you to your work then, _McCree_.” 

Jesse grimaced as Hanzo disappeared into the bathroom, the door shutting without a sound. It felt more deafening than that of a slamming door, more definitive, and the use of his last name felt like a slap in the face. It damn near broke Jesse’s heart, but it was the only way he could see to keep Hanzo out of danger. 

Lord knows he hadn’t meant for their vacation to turn into this mess. 

He finished dressing as quickly as he could, making sure to grab his cell phone and his wallet, as well as his signature hat. He looked at the golden necklace lying on the bed and quickly snatched it up, afraid to leave it in Hanzo’s possession any longer, and pulling it over his head. 

On his way out, Jesse hesitated at the bathroom door, hand coming up to knock. He stopped at the last second, hearing the sound of the shower turning on, and gave a heavy sigh. There would be time for damage control, later. 

As he slipped out the door, Jesse turned his attention to his phone, dialing in Ana’s memorized number. The line rang only three times before she answered. 

_“Jesse? What’s happened?”_

“I need a favor,” Jesse spoke, a sense of relief replacing some of his anxious energy. “A big favor. I think I know what’s going on. It’s been affecting Hanzo, too.” 

_“Request now, details later. What is it you need?”_

“Access to the museum’s archived data, anything and everything pertaining to the Pharaoh Mun-thrall exhibit. I need clearance into the archeological dig, as well as information on the members of the research team current within the last six months. Also, record of all female vendors at that bazaar we visited our first night here would be mighty helpful.” 

_“Can’t be bothered to give me a challenge, can you?”_ was Ana’s reply, and Jesse couldn't help but smile. 

“I owe you one,” he said earnestly, pressing the button for the elevator. 

_“Looking forward to it,”_ was her final reply before the line went dead. Jesse pocketed his phone and entered the elevator, his mind switching focus to the task at hand. 

Hopefully, the museum would provide decent enough answers right off the bat. He had a strong feeling, however, that he would ultimately end up back at the dig.


	6. Chapter 6

The museum was cooperative enough to shut down the Pharaoh Mun-thrall exhibit until Jesse was finished with his work there. Thanks to Ana and her many connections, he was able to access everything he needed to better understand the artifacts currently being displayed. 

What he was getting, however, was little more than what he had already learned while visiting the exhibit a couple days ago. Getting a more personal up-close view of the artifacts almost seemed futile, until he noticed a pattern he hadn’t paid much attention to before. On the murals and glyphs depicting the Pharaoh, he was always seen with a necklace, an exaggerated dot of ink indicating a gem hanging from it. Things were beginning to make more sense, now, and it was becoming apparent that Hanzo had, somehow, been sold the very real amulet of a centuries-old Pharaoh, of which very possibly was still attached to the spirit in some way. 

Again, it begged the question, why Hanzo? Perhaps he just happened to be a random target within the marketplace, a ‘wrong place at the wrong time’ sort of event. 

If that were the case, then why was Hanzo having those dreams, ones that had been plaguing him for months before their trip to Egypt? 

He moved back to the computers and tried digging a little deeper, even going so far as to check out the differences between the European and North American legs of the exhibit. It was as he was scrolling through the latter of the two continents that he recognized a few museums that had displayed the exhibit close to home, one of which had been the same museum Hanzo and Genji had visited during the younger brother’s stay. The timeframe worked out, as well, meaning they would have both seen the exhibit during their trip. 

It was too much of a coincidence to overlook. Something had happened during that time to have triggered Hanzo’s dreams, something specific to the exhibit. He could have easily touched one of the artifacts, and that could have caused a minor reaction, but not on such a grand scale as altering his dreams for months at a time. Even possession attempts needed a stronger entity bound to an object for such a reaction, which made the necklace seem a weak candidate for Hanzo’s escalated dreams since their entering Egypt. 

Unless...unless it served more as a catalyst into breaking Hanzo. That definitely made sense. 

Even knowing this, Jesse couldn't figure out the question of _why._ Not all supernatural events occurred with reason, but there were too many coinciding instances, too many coincidences to merely call it a random occurrence. 

With a frustrated grumble, he turned in his chair, nearly jumping out at the sight of the eyeless ghost staring him down. He gave the entity a glare, then softened his look, sighing heavily. 

“Look, partner, I don't know what it is your after, but I can't help you, right now. I'm in a hurry.” 

_‘You look...like him….’_

Jesse felt the hairs on his forearms raise at the gasping echo of a voice in his ears. The man's mouth had not moved, which made the voice even creepier, in a way. 

“Alright, then, partner, Y’got my attention.” 

_‘He...wants peace...to right wrongs. He wants to...live.’_

“Who?” Jesse urged, and the ghost was more than cooperative in giving him information. 

_‘Mun-thrall. Saw you...thought he...succeeded.’_

Well, that certainly explained the ghost’s odd fixation on him when they first came through. 

Jesse gave the man a good look-over, noticing just how normal he really looked. In fact, had he not been aware the man was a ghost in the first place, he could have easily blended in with the crowd. 

“What happened to you?” 

_‘She...killed me...took my eyes. For...his life...he doesn't know.’_

“Who killed you? Who is ‘she’?” 

_‘She knows. Too much. Means to...bring back his...lover. Needs him. Needs the...reincarnation.’_

“I don't understand,” Jesse fussed, feeling his hands clench in aggravation. “You're not makin’ any sense! I don't have time for this.” 

Jesse stood and moved passed the ghostly man, hoping to distance himself from the apparition enough to clear his head. He paused in his stride when the ghost spoke again, his words urgent and rasping harder with the effort of communication. 

_‘You look...like him. But...you are not. He...looks like his love. She knows. Gave him...the necklace.’_

Jesse turned abruptly, wide eyes on the ghostly man. He backtracked, coming close to the spirit and making to grab his arms, though ultimately grasping through them. It sent an odd sensation through his hands. 

“Who? Who gave him the necklace?” 

_‘You...know. She...knows...too much.’_

The spirit gave a stuttering breath before dissipating, his body hazing into an odd sort of mist-like quality before disappearing altogether and very much unexpectedly. Jesse growled angrily at the odd turn of events. 

“How the hell would I know?! How does this woman your speakin’ of know anything about-” 

Jesse’s outburst came to a halt as his mind conjured up the image of a woman with well-versed words and a pretty, red painted mouth. 

He was back at the computer in an instant. 

\--- 

He wanted to be angry, and part of him still was. In the end, Hanzo knew Jesse was only looking out for him, as he always was. That didn't mean, of course, that Hanzo could leave well enough alone. 

When he was sure Jesse had completely left the hotel, he set about getting his own things ready, dressing and grabbing all the things he thought necessary- his phone and camera, being the most important, as well as his coat. There was a moment before he left the room where he hesitated, looking around him with curious eyes. Something felt off in a way he hadn't felt until then. When he snapped back into action, he realized he had been reaching for his neckline. 

Ah, the necklace. Jesse must have taken it, understandably. Still, it felt almost wrong not to have it on his person. 

Hanzo shook the feeling away, replacing it with a determined scowl. If Jesse wouldn't accept his help, then he would go about things on his own and attempt to find out what he could. He may have not been gifted with the sight that Jesse possessed, but it didn't mean he couldn't get information of his own. He knew just where to go for it, too. 

When he arrived at the archeological site, Hanzo noticed the sky had darkened, hazed over with heavy clouds. Surely, there wouldn’t be any rain, but the atmospheric change was serving its purpose of making Hanzo’s trip feel a little more dangerous, a little more exciting. 

He made his way past a few of the ground tents, surprised that no one seemed to give him the light of day. Everyone was busy with their finds, or looking over hand-made maps of the inner sanctums that had yet to be fully explored. Even as he moved into the courtyard of the temple, he was still ignored. One of the archeologists even brushed by him without so much as a look back, though a quick apology had been uttered. 

It was strange, a bit disconcerting, but Hanzo took the chance for what it was and carried on. He found himself by the very pillar that had entranced him the day before, eyes instantly catching sight of the Scorpion Sorcerer glyph. His gaze wandered beyond the stone to that of a marked off entranceway. 

A flash of memory played within his mind, his dream self running through in a bit of panic. 

If he wanted answers, he was going to have to break some rules. 

Hanzo glanced about him as he moved closer to the entranceway, marked off by bright yellow ropes. He moved slowly so as not to alert anyone of his intended purpose, taking careful steps ever closer to his destination. The ropes were easy to cross over, and once Hanzo was shrouded in the darkness of the tunnel, he released a heavy breath. 

That was much easier than he had anticipated, perhaps too easy. 

There was little time to dwell on it now. 

Hanzo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cellphone, accessing the flashlight function and turning it on. The tunnel lit up decently enough as he moved deeper into the depths, ensuring he was careful with every step. 

If Hanzo was being completely honest with himself, he didn't know specifically what he was looking for. Things were familiar, sure, and he understood that it was the memory of his dreams that was leading him forward, but as to why, he couldn't say. Whatever he needed to find, he was sure to find it there. 

The tunnel tapered out and ended into an inner sanctum the stone worn heavily from water damage, most likely flooding from the Nile. Some of the structure looked unstable, ready to crumble at a moment’s notice. In these places stood wooden stints to keep it secure as archeologists did their work. 

In the center of the room was a crumbling alter with a broken statue depicting that of a cat. 

“Bast,” Hanzo whispered pensively as he looked over what was once a beautiful shrine to the feline goddess. He felt a strong pull to the shrine, a want to give something to the forgotten ruins of her worshipping space. 

Her addition to the temple was meant for _him,_ it seemed. 

His memory triggered again, leading him through into yet another tunnel, though it looked even less sturdy than the previous room. He carefully traversed into the next room, this one being much larger. The sanctum was rather neat, despite its corrosion, with the center alter having been dusted clean and arranged back to as much glory as could be given to it. The larger statue of a man with a Jackal head stood upon a short dais, nearly perfectly intact. 

“Anubis?” Hanzo spoke aloud, confused. There was no inner urge or prompting leading him any further into the temple. Whatever he was looking for, he had apparently found it. “But why here?” 

There was a whisk of movement in the sands, picked up by a heavy draft of air that wasn't possible given the mostly closed-off room. It had Hanzo stepping back, startled by the movement. When he did, his back came in contact with something solid and warm. He turned, surprised to see his boyfriend standing before him. 

“Jesse, when did you-?” 

Hanzo paused, his words dying off quickly as his eyes focused on the man before him. It was Jesse...or, he thought it was Jesse. His eyes were shaped differently, and the color was much too golden, not nearly as honey-warm. His skin was darker, and his beard was shaped differently, longer and held in place by twin, gold-beaded, twisting braids. There was a strangeness about him, as if he had been witness to things Hanzo could not begin to imagine. 

Even so, his smile was sweet and inviting, and his voice, deep in timbre, sent a pleasant chill down Hanzo’s spine. This was not Jesse, but he definitely looked like Jesse, uncannily so. 

“I found you.” 

Hanzo briefly recalled the same phrase uttered to him in his latest dream, images flashing in his mind as realization dawned on him. 

“Mun-thrall….” 

Hanzo took a small step back, an instinctual reaction to what could have been considered the impossible. The man wasn't a ghost; Hanzo had pressed up against him. What did that make him, exactly? 

His body froze when he felt yet another presence behind him. He made to turn, but a sharp pinpoint of pain laced through his neck and had him reeling forward away from the contact. He reached up to cup the newly injured site just as his limbs began to feel oddly heavy. In a matter of seconds, his body began to respond sluggishly. His legs wobbled dangerously beneath him before giving out completely, sending him tumbling to the sand. 

With what strength he had left, Hanzo turned himself over onto his back, eyes going hazy and dark as the drug kicked in. There was the faint outline of someone standing above him, the light of his dropped phone glancing off of their face to reveal a red-lipped smile…. 

Then everything grew dark. 

\--- 

Jesse was preoccupied with the information Ana had sent him through the museum’s web interface. She had found everything she could on one, Nina Munez, an archaeologist aiding in the current sign the same woman who had spoken to them at the museum. where she went to college, her degrees and family history, any sort of other connections she had. The woman seemed clean of any crime related incidents. She was even credited as one of several others who had uncovered the resting place of Pharaoh Mun-thrall. 

Perhaps doing so had set off a chain of events even she couldn't stop. But had she really wanted To? 

Jesse startled at the ringing of his cell phone, the sound jarring him from his thoughts. He pulled the device from his pocket, finding the smiling face of his boyfriend on the caller I.D. screen. He frowned, sliding his thumb over the screen to answer the call. 

“Han? Hey, look, I didn't mean to make ya mad, sugar, I just wanted you to be safe, and-” 

Laughter filled the speaker in a burst of static, a breathy, humming sigh following after. 

_“Trouble in paradise? What a shame. You looked like such a happy couple.”_

It felt as if Jesse’s blood had run cold. 

“Where is he?” he ground out, voice low and dangerous. 

_“He’s safe, for now. Though I can't promise for how long.”_

“What do you want?” 

_“Bring the amulet to the temple. And don't keep us waiting, cowboy. Mun-thrall is ever-so-eager.”_

The line went silent, though it took Jesse a long moment to pull the phone away from his ear. 

He had never felt panic the likes of which he felt at that very moment. He blamed himself, ultimately, for pushing Hanzo away when all he wanted to do was help. It had angered his boyfriend enough to seek his own action, and because of that, Hanzo fell into a trap he wasn't expecting. If he was hurt…. 

McCree didn't want to think of the possibility. 

Quickly, he dialed up a familiar number, rushing out of the museum to hail a taxi. He had one last favor to call in.


	7. Chapter 7

Hanzo felt sluggish when he finally came to, his eyes heavy and unwilling to cooperate with what he wanted. When he was finally able to see, his vision blurred at the points of light surrounding the spacious room, dozens of candles having been lit to provide some sort of illumination. He tried lifting his arms and succeeded, though they felt extremely heavy and almost fluid as they landed right back in his lap. Turning his head, he realized that he was now sitting up against the back of the altar. 

“You're awake! Good.” 

Hanzo blinked as he turned his head to the other side, eyes narrowing as he focused on the feminine figure moving closer. 

“N-Nina?” 

“Still flattered you remember my name,” she responded, bending down and giving him a small smile. “Many don't pay me much mind. They say I'm a bit too talkative and tend to tune me out. Oh well.” 

She stood once more, forcing Hanzo to follow her movements. He was slowly gaining clarity, but his body still felt so off, as if everything was numb. 

“What...have you done?” 

“Nothing that wouldn't have already happened, I can assure you,” Nina responded, wandering about the edges of the room. “Though I'm sorry for drugging you like that. We had already made so many preparations, and I didn't want you to leave before we could start.” 

“Start...what?” 

“Your rebirth, of course.” 

Nina moved close to him again and sat across from him in the sand, legs crossing at the knees as she made herself comfortable. She gazed at Hanzo for a long moment, her eyes showing remorse. 

“I'm terribly sorry it's come to this, Hanzo. If there was another way, I would have already found it.” 

“Why?” 

“Power, of course. Though, to be honest, it's more than just that.” 

Nina leaned in closer, her painted lips bright in the darker setting of the room. 

“The Pharaoh Mun-thrall was one of the most powerful Pharaohs to have walked the earth, all because of his company. The “Scorpion Sorcerer,” or whatever else those idiots prefer to call him. He was Mun-thrall’s lover. Djedi. 

“He had a gift, Djedi, a power from the Gods that gave him reign over the most feared creatures within the desert. Scorpions, snakes, anything considered deadly with just a scratch from a fang or stinger, he could control. Seems silly, but it was a power untapped, something the Pharaoh could have put to use to gain control over more than just mere creatures.” 

Nina leaned even closer, her body practically hovering over Hanzo as she closed in on him. He vaguely realized how cold the sanctum was, how chilled his skin felt, despite the jacket he wore. 

“Mun-thrall grew soft,” she murmured, “weak with love for a man he refused to use as he was intended to be. Sad, really. He could have been so much more….” 

With a short huff, Nina pulled back, once again standing to her full height. 

“That changes today. Fate has a funny way of aligning events, don't you think?” 

Hanzo could feel the slow simmer of anger beneath his skin, making the numb feeling more tingly in his limbs. He gave a heated frown to the woman standing over him, though she only looked mildly amused. 

“Why me? What is it...you want from me?” 

“Oh, you haven't figured it out? Surely, you can at least guess. I mean, you saw him, right? Doesn't he look the spitting image of your lovely partner?” 

“Jesse….” 

“That’s right! Your man, Jesse, is a reincarnation of Mun-thrall, himself. And you are Djedi, reincarnate! Isn't fate’s design amazing? And who would have thought his and Djedi’s reincarnations would be together in this life?” 

Nina laughed, apparently amused with the situation. 

“Ah, it’s almost sweet. Luckily, it just makes my job easier.” 

The sound of a gunshot pulled both Nina and Hanzo’s attention to the entranceway, the former giving an excited clap of her hands. An otherworldly roar soon followed, the power behind it felt through the ground. 

“Looks like he made it! Good, I was beginning to wonder how much more patience Mun-thrall had in him.” 

Nina’s joyous smile turned wicked as she looked back to a glaring Hanzo. His glare disappeared quickly, panicked shock taking its place as the sands behind her began to stir upward and blacken. 

“Shall we get started?” 

\--- 

Jesse was careful in his descent into the tunnels of the temple, knowing full well they had been marked off for a reason. It was shockingly easy getting past all the workers there, as many of them seemed to be in some sort of trance-like state, not even aware of his presence. 

One thing he noticed right off the bat was the heavy air, how it felt like static across his skin with every move he made. The once dormant power he had sensed upon his previous visit was now free, strong and nearly making him dizzy with its intensity. Whatever was down in the inner sanctums was dangerous, and he was going in with just a flashlight and a pistol he most likely wouldn't even be able to use. 

It was better than nothing, honestly. 

As he entered the first room, he noted the support beams along the frail walls, as well as the recent footprints that led to the left. 

“I’m comin’, Hanzo,” Jesse whispered to himself, stepping forward. He took only three steps before the sands began to shift out from beneath him, tripping him and sending him flying backwards. He hit the ground with a thud, momentarily stunned before getting it together and popping up into a kneeling position. 

The sands had darkened and merged together into a human-like form, tall and threatening. 

The being gave a low growl. 

Jesse swallowed hard. 

He dove for his dropped gun and rolled into a crouch, finger quick on the trigger as he let off a shot. The sands dispersed upon the bullet’s contact, but quickly reemerged to fill in the blast radius. 

The humanoid let out a deafening roar, one that shook the foundation and set stone and dirt crumbling from the walls. Jesse cursed under his breath, letting off another shot. This only angered the sands even more. They shot toward Jesse, giving him no time to think as he ran into another tunnel. He could hear the entity following swiftly behind him, could very nearly feel the damn thing at his feet, attempting to trip him once more. He could see light up ahead and hoped it was a way out, pushing himself to move faster. 

As he cleared the walkway, he was tripped yet again and sent flying forward his gun slinging from his hand several feet away. The sands chasing him gave one final roar as they passed the threshold, only to dissipate back into the earth without warning. Jesse gave a huffing groan as he pulled himself ion turning to look at where he came from. 

“J-Jesse!” 

He turned back around and looked up, scrambling to his feet upon seeing his boyfriend leaned up against the altar. 

“Hanzo, sugar! Oh, God, are you-?” 

“Do not come closer!” 

As soon as he took his first few steps, Jesse was pulled back by the rough grit of sand forming along his arms, tethering him in place. He pulled at his sudden bindings, the effort proving futile to escape. He looked back up to Hanzo, finding a familiar face looking back at him from beside his partner. Jesse scowled. 

“Nina.” 

“Jesse McCree. Welcome to the sanctum of Anubis. Comfortable?” 

“Just peachy, darlin’.” 

“Ha, so charming!” Nina cooed, head tilting back, her eyes roaming over him. 

“I see you brought us a gift. You listen very well, it seems. We shouldn't keep our host, then. He’s waited far too long for this.” 

The ground shook beneath them, candle lights flickering a moment as the sands swirled about the room restlessly. They shot up in a sudden eruption of movement, twisting harshly before falling altogether. In their place stood a man, a traditional headpiece adorning him and piercing golden eyes locked onto Jesse. 

It was almost like looking into a mirror, the likeness was so similar. He couldn't help the confused sound that left him. 

“What _are_ you?” 

Nina smiled and gave an introduction. 

“Jesse McCree, meet your better incarnation, the newly arisen Pharaoh Mun-thrall. A mummy, if you will, though a few live sacrifices gave him his youth back.” 

“Like that poor bastard you took the eyes from? He the same one they said was caught in a tunnel collapse?” 

“Oh, someone's been told some stories,” Nina sing-songed. “Totally necessary, I'm afraid. It had to be done.” 

The man began to walk toward human his steps easy and methodical. Jesse struggled only briefly with his restraints before becoming still, trying to anticipate what the Pharaoh was going to do. 

Mun-thrall stopped before him, studying him almost thoughtfully. 

_“You carry something precious to me,”_ he spoke, his language lost to McCree, _“and I wish to have it back. It does not belong to you.”_

He reached forward, Jesse flinching at the action, but holding his ground. The Pharaoh reached just beneath the hem of Jesse’s shirt to reveal the golden necklace hiding beneath it. He smiled fondly as he removed it from around Jesse’s neck, fingers lovingly tracing over the gem in the center. In Mun-thrall’s hand, it began to glow faintly, an energy pulsing within that had been mostly dormant until that very moment. 

_“Soon,”_ he spoke gently, reverently, before turning his attention to Hanzo. 

In a fit of panic, Jesse began talking. 

“Hey, now! You go ahead and settle a score with me. Leave Hanzo out of this.” 

“He’ll get to you, shortly,” Nina spoke, amused gaze lingering on Jesse. “Just as soon as he’s released his lover from his imprisonment, he’ll take your life essence for his own. It's the only way he can be whole again, the only way he can rightfully rule once again, as he was meant to.” 

Jesse continued to try at getting Mun-thrall's attention, but to no avail. The Pharaoh was ignoring him, or simply didn't care to respond. His eyes were, instead, glued to Hanzo, showing every bit his adoration. 

He knelt before Hanzo, hands carefully placing the amulet over Hanzo’s head until it rested loosely around his neck. Hanzo remained perfectly still, part of him afraid that if he didn't cooperate that Jesse would get hurt. It felt futile to do anything, as his legs and arms still wouldn't cooperate with him, the drug Nina had given him still attempting to work it's way through his system. 

They were well and truly trapped. 

_“You remember, do you not?”_ Mun-thrall questioned, hands coming up to cup Hanzo’s cheeks. He struggled in the hold only briefly. 

“I remember things, from my dreams. They are not my own memories.” 

_“They will be, soon enough,”_ Mun-thrall responded, leaning in to press his forehead to Hanzo’s, the fabric of his headdress falling about their faces to frame them. 

_“Think back, and remember. Relive your death, as you did before. It will only hurt a moment.”_

“I am not him, please!” 

_“You will be reborn, my love, my Djedi."_

Hanzo could feel himself slipping into a hazy state, his eyes fluttering shut and his mind going dark. He could distantly here Jesse yelling for him, but only for a moment. 

It was dark, and quiet. 

\--- 

Hanzo opened his eyes, and he was back in the sanctum, alone. 

He glanced around him, finding that the room was nearly immaculate, as far as the structural integrity. The Altar was near pristine. Along the ground, however, were dead bodies of fallen soldiers, slain not bit moments ago. 

He was dreaming, but this time, it felt so very real. 

His mind urged him to move forward, and his feet followed. He could feel the weight of his bow in his hand as well as the quiver slung along his back. His eyes remained focused on what lay before him as he moved upward through the long tunnel that looped back around to the courtyard. 

It was the same scene from his last dream, the temple strewn with the dead, Mun-thrall across the distance, fighting off two otherworldly beings made of sand and shadow. At any moment, they would have the upper hand, and he would fall, just like the others. 

Hanzo couldn't let that happen. 

His hand moved above and behind his shoulder with practiced ease, an arrow clutched in his grip as he docked it against his bow. The motions felt slow, but happened in mere seconds as he took aim and let loose. The arrow sliced through the air at breakneck speed, easily meeting its intended target and reducing the enemy back to its natural state of sand. With his interference, Mun-thrall was easily able to overthrow his second opponent. 

Relief had momentarily flooded Hanzo at seeing Mun-thrall, alive and well and meeting his gaze with wonder and triumph. He had done it. He had saved the Pharaoh from an untimely death. He had kept to his word had served his Pharaoh, his _love_ , well. 

Relief slowly morphed into confusion, and then fear, as the sands twisted behind Mun-thrall, rising in a swirling mass and gathering shadow as it morphed back into the very creature they had just been rid of. His panic was instant as he made to grab another arrow- 

His hands would not move. 

Hanzo watched as the Pharaoh’ s features morphed into fear, his feet moving him forward even as the enemy behind him raised its sword for the final strike. 

Still, he could not move. 

He knew what followed, knew from the previous encounter the blinding pain that would shortly pierce his chest from the very same enemy forming behind him without his knowledge, the untimely death of himself in another life. He closed his eyes in anticipation. 

Time stopped before him, and everything was still 

The pain did not come. 

Still, he could not move. 

Hanzo opened his eyes again and met his reflection. No, not his reflection, but the man he was a reincarnation of. 

Djedi. 

He smiled lightly, reaching out to Hanzo. 

_“You will not die, this day, Hanzo,”_ he spoke, _“I will not allow it. What my beloved has done is not of his fault, but of the one who killed us both.”_

“You know who did this?” 

Djedi gave a single nod, motioning for Hanzo to take his hand. 

_“You must tell him. Tell him what his eyes have been blinded to. Tell him of the deceit from his own council. Only then can we both truly be free.”_

Hanzo could feel his fingers tingle at his side. He slowly attempted to raise his hand, the motion carrying through, until he was able to clasp Djedi’s palm against his. In an instant, the positions were reversed, as Hanzo was now looking at the scene from an outsider's point of view. Djedi smiled one last time, his arm reaching back…. 

The scene unfroze itself, and Hanzo was suddenly witness to Djedi’s death. Mun-thrall gave a heart wrenching shout of his lover’s name as he ran forward, just barely catching Djedi as he fell limply to the ground. 

The otherworldly creatures had dispersed upon Djedi’s fall, uncaring of the fate of Mun-thrall. It seemed their target wasn't the Pharaoh, after all. All others simply had gotten in the way in their search for Djedi. 

_“My love! My love, do not leave me! Please, stay! Please!”_

Djedi struggled to speak, his wounds too great to combat much longer. Even so, he managed to look upon Mun-thrall one last time, words quiet as shaking fingertips just barely grazed a tear-stained cheek. 

_“M-my...heart…love....”_

A final breath passed his lips, his eyes closing for the last time. 

Mun-thrall's angered, pain-filled roar of defeat echoed within the temple courtyard as he held his lost love to his body. Hanzo could feel the tug at his heart, how it ached to see this man, a likeness so much like Jesse, hurt in such a wretched way. He could not imagine losing Jesse, especially in this manner. 

His attention was suddenly pulled to the sound of quickening footsteps, and his eyes widened at the woman coming up and dropping to Mun-thrall’s side. 

She was the very likeness of Nina 

_“My King! What...what has happened!?”_

Mun-thrall did not look at here, merely gazed upon his lost love. 

_“The Gods have forsaken us, Anhay. There is nothing left here for us.”_

_“My King, do not say such things! We can rebuild...we can grow again. Just give the word, and we will follow.”_

_“My rule means nothing without him beside me!”_ Mun-thrall shouted, voice suddenly becoming small as he spoke. _“The Gods took him. Should they have it, I wish nothing more than to join him.”_

From beside him, unearthing from the sands, came a scorpion, yellow in color and twin-tailed. It scurried closer, investigating its surroundings as Anhay attempted to coerce the Pharaoh into standing. The sudden movement spooked the scorpion, and it struck out with both tails, not once, but twice, stingers hitting their mark. 

Mun-thrall shouted out again this time from a different sort of pain, his teeth gritting together while the venom burned into his system. Anhay kicked the scorpion away before it could do anymore damage, but the deed was done. Pitty was brought upon the grieving Pharaoh in the most clandestine way. Soon, he would be with his love in the afterlife. 

_“No...no! It should not have happened this way! You were not meant to follow, but to thrive! What have I done? What have I done!?”_

Anhay looked upon her dying Pharaoh and his deceased lover, her eyes scanning over Djedi until her crazed eyes landed on the amulet about his neck. She hastily removed it and brought it to her lips, whispering quiet words into the jewel. It glowed within her palm, a strong wind shipping about her as the gem became brighter and brighter before dimming suddenly. There was a strange mist that rose from around Djedi’s body, the gem absorbing it and becoming almost back in the center. 

Mun-thrall reached out to grasp at Anhay’s arm in horror. She looked to him with a crazed, assuring smile. 

_“Your death will not be in vain, my King! You will rise again to rule as you should have! Until that time, he will be waiting for you. We will all be waiting for you!”_

Hanzo’s vision grew dark as Anhay’s laughter filled the courtyard, haunting and terrifying to hear. He was once again thankful for the silence that overcame him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hanzo! Hanzo, snap out of it! Don't let ‘em do this to you, sugar! Hanzo!” 

“He can't here you, silly,” Nina mused. “He’s being reborn. The Hanzo you know is already gone.” 

“He ain't givin’ in that easy. He’s a stubborn man, and he won't let somethin’ like this take him over!” 

“He doesn't have a choice!” Nina shouted suddenly, smile twitching just the slightest bit. “Djedi’s soul longs to be free, and Hanzo is the perfect vessel. It has to be done. It _will_ be done.” 

Nina turned her attention back to Mun-thrall, who had been maintaining his contact with Hanzo. He gave a low, frustrated growl after another long moment. 

_“It is taking far too long.”_

“Give it time,” Nina responded gently, her personality changing at the drop of a dime. “He will find his way. You will have him in your arms again soon enough.” 

“The hell he will!” Jesse shouted, once again resuming his struggle against the sands tethering him. He continued to pull and thrash about, all while calling out to Hanzo in hopes that the man could hear him. 

“C’mon, Han, fight it! Don't let them take you from me, honeybee, don't let them take you away! Hanzo!” 

The loud crack of a gun rang through the air, startling the atmosphere as well as the occupants within the room. Jesse nearly flung forward, the sand falling from one of his arms. Another shot from the entranceway was aimed at the second tether, eliminating the bond holding him back. Immediately, Jesse gave an angry shout and slung himself against Mun-thrall, the attack sending them both sprawling and grappling into the sands. 

“Mun-thrall!” Nina called out, making to move and aid the Pharaoh, but the cock of a gun had the red-lipped woman turning to face the glare of a shotgun toting woman, beads in her straight black hair and the Eye of Horus tattooed beneath her right. 

“Don't move, lady.” 

Jesse snapped up from his fight, his eyes landing on the new addition to their party. 

“Fareeha! Get the necklace off of Hanzo, hurry!” 

Fareeha turned to look at Hanzo for a quick second, the motion allowing Nina to take a chance. Fareeha’s attention was back on Nina as she nearly touched the weapon in her hand. Nina was quick to freeze, eyes wide and intense as they stared Fareeha down. 

“I suggest you back up,” she warned, watching as Nina took several paces back. Fareeha kept her eye on the woman as she maneuvered herself between her and Hanzo, bending down quickly beside him. For the briefest moment, her attention turned to him, a single hand coming out to grab at the necklace. 

_“You will not touch him!”_ roared Mun-thrall, and without warning, Fareeha was knocked back by a wall of sand. 

“Fareeha!” Jesse shouted, immediately doubling over as Mun-thrall barreled into him, once again knocking them both to the ground. Before Jesse had the chance to right himself, one of his arms was becoming encased in sand. There was a central pressure against his forearm that grew quick in intensity until there was a sharp _snap_. With a pained cry, Jesse crumbled. 

“Enough!” 

All movement halted at the echoing shout, all eyes turning to the center of the room. There, Hanzo stood, his eyes narrowed dangerously as the amulet about his neck glowed faintly. The sands returned to the ground in a slow trickle, the shadows connecting them dissipating as Mun-thrall’s attention turned to the man staring him down 

The Pharaoh moved closer, steps slow and careful, eyes hopeful and full of longing. 

_“Djedi?”_

Hanzo looked to Mun-thrall, a frown finding its way to his lips. 

“Djedi is not here. He is trapped, much like you. Anhay deceived you.” 

_“Anhay!?”_

Mun-thrall’s eyes fell instantly to Nina, whose eyes darted back and forth between Hanzo and the Pharaoh. 

“I’ve don't no such thing! I have done nothing more than help you, my King! They are the ones who are keeping your lover locked away-” 

“She is deceiving you, still!” Hanzo shouted above her, his voice nearly booming, demanding attention, demanding to be heard. “She is the one who forsake you, not the Gods. She believed you weak for not taking advantage of your lover’s gift.” 

Hanzo’s gaze moved to Nina, finding for the first time since entering the sanctum that she was beyond afraid. 

“Anhay is the one who called for chaos and brought destruction to your people, in hopes that Djedi’s death would only strengthen you. She trapped his soul within the amulet you gave him, stripped your memory of the event so that, one day, she could return and take advantage of the power she believed you had wasted.” 

Hanzo looked to Mun-thrall once more. 

“Djedi would not take my life, nor would he wish for you to take yet another for his sake.” 

Hanzo’s gaze wandered to Jesse for the briefest of seconds, ensuring that he was okay. Fareeha had found her way to him and was keeping him propped up, ensuring that his arm stayed straight and bent at the elbow. 

“He wishes to be free, with you, in the afterlife you were both denied. Please, do not deny him further.” 

Mun-thrall looked at Hanzo, defeated. His eyes screwed shut, hands balling into fists at his side's. When he opened his eyes once more, they were filled with unshed tears. 

_“How do I free him...us?”_

Hanzo reached for the amulet around his neck and tugged it over his head, presenting it to Mun-thrall. 

“Break the amulet that binds him, and you will find peace.” 

“No, wait!” 

Mun-thrall turned quicker and shores at Nina, effectively shutting her up. 

_“You will deny us no longer, Anhay! His power was never yours to hold, and yet you wilfully coerced the very Gods we worshipped to turn on us. We cannot rest because of your treachery!”_

“You could have been great!” Nina shouted back, voice shaking. “You could have controlled everything! Anyone! Yet you squandered your chances, and for what? Love? It only served to weaken you!” 

_“No more of your insolence!”_ Mun-thrall boomed, hand grabbing the amulet from Hanzo’s hand by the shining gem in the center. It pulsed in his palm, the dark abyss of blue nearly turning black, even as it shined brighter. 

_“We will have our eternity!”_

Mun-thrall’s fist tightened around them gem, the stone giving a loud pop. 

“No!” 

Nina lunged for the necklace as the gemstone gave a final crack and crumbled in Mun-thrall’s fist. There was a flash of blinding light that emitted from the ruins, the ground shaking as sand shot upward in a torrent of energy. Nina was flung back as the sands cascaded back down, effectively snuffing out all the candles that lit the room. Heavy breaths and coughs soon filled the sanctum as everyone tried to gain their bearings. 

The barest glimmer of light filled the room for a short moment, wispy and almost blue in color. A faint sound carried through the illumination before it was completely snuffed out. 

_‘Thank you...for our...eternity.’_

Everything was suddenly quiet, almost calm. 

“Hanzo, you good?” Fareeha called out. 

“I am alright,” he answered back, attempting to carefully maneuver his way closer. “How are you? And Jesse...is Jesse okay?” 

“‘M fine, sugar,” Jesse called, groaning as he gifted and jostled his injury. “Can’t say that ‘bout my arm.” 

“Think you can stand?” Fareeha asked, concerned. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just my arm that’s broke. Help me up?” 

Hanzo followed the sound of their movement, carefully reaching out. His hand made contact with Fareeha’s shoulder, of which she was quick to grab. 

“Hanzo? Jeez, you scared me! Here….” 

She guided Hanzo to Jesse’s side, winding the cowboy’s good arm around his neck for support. There was some shuffling, and then a beam of light shined across the room from a flashlight Fareeha had unpocketed. 

“Alright, let's get out of here.” 

“What about Nina?” Hanzo interjected. 

Fareeha flashed the light about the room, inspecting the sands closely. There was a disturbance already from where the sands had settled, indicating someone had moved in the direction of the exiting tunnel. 

“She got away, then,” Hanzo sighed, clearly disappointed. 

“I wouldn't be too sure about that,” Fareeha mused, moved toward the tunnel. “Let’s go, before this place decides to collapse on us for good.” 

They made they're way out through the same tunnels they had all three come in through. There had been significant damage to the Bast sanctum, but considering how fragile it had looked before, it was a wonder it was still standing, at all. Luckily, the damage wasn't great enough to hinder their escape, and as soon as they reached the courtyard, they were greeted by several agents and paramedics. 

“How did they know?” Hanzo asked. 

“I put in a call to Fareeha before I got here,” Jesse explained as the paramedics took him from Hanzo and carefully ushered him to one of the waiting cars. 

“I pulled some strings,” Fareeha continued as they followed close behind Jesse. “Made a few calls of my own. It pays to have friends in high places.” 

“I see,” Hanzo mused lightly. As they passed some police cars, Hanzo was just able to make out Nina sitting in the back end of one, her eyes angry, but her smudged, red-painted smile serene. The woman was clearly messed up, though it was hard for him to say it was completely her fault, not after knowing what he did. 

He wondered, vaguely, if she could very well be possessed by the spirit of Anhay. 

“Hanzo.” 

Hanzo turned at the call of his name to find Jesse smiling at him from the edge of the ambulance. He could feel a smile tug at his lips, then, just as quickly, it wavered. He moved closer and pressed his forehead to Jesse’s own, hands coming up to trap his face between them. The tears came easily as the adrenaline left his body to deal with the aftermath. 

“I’m sorry, Jesse! I should have listened to you. I should not have been so careless.” 

“Hush, now, Han, it ain't your fault, sugarbean. I was I right fool for not bringin’ you along with me. I just wanted to keep ya safe.” 

“Because of my actions, you were hurt. I should have went straight to the airport.” 

“And I should've never left you behind. I’m sorry, Han.” 

“You stupid cowman, let me be the one to take blame!” 

“Not until you accept my apology,” Jesse uttered with a smile. The choked laughter that followed was worth the following pain of the paramedics resetting his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Four Days Later-**

The house was blessedly clean and tidy, though it wasn't surprising, considering Gabriel and Jack had tended to things during their absence. From what Hanzo could tell at first glance, the animals looked as healthy as he had left them, the horses freshly groomed, the chickens pecking away at their late breakfast of dried corn, and their lone cow, Lulu, happily grazing in the pasture. There were eggs neatly placed in a basket on the kitchen table, and fresh milk had been bottled and placed in the fridge. 

It was a damn good thing, as all he wanted to do was relax into the couch as far as he could. 

Jesse shared the same sentiment, the cowboy letting out a pleased groan as he settled beside his partner, head tipping back to rest on the plush upper portion of the cushions. 

The house was blissfully silent for several minutes. 

“So...Egypt….” 

“Never again,” Hanzo uttered, causing McCree to chuckle. He winced as the motion jostled his casted arm, the broken appendage held up by the sling wrapped around his neck. He wouldn't need the sling much longer than a week, but regardless, he would be down for at least another five weeks or so. Hanzo would be lucky to keep him still for two weeks before he was back out in the world, hunting down ghosts as only he could. 

“Yeah, I don't blame ya. Ana and Fareeha know where we live. They can fly over, if they’re itchin’ for a visit.” 

“I agree, tenfold.” 

Hanzo turned to Jesse just as Jesse turned to him, their eyes locking intensely. Hanzo was the first to crack, his lips quivering before forming a wide grin, followed by deep laughter. Jesse followed suit, the couple nearly doubling over as they sneezed their way through hysterical joy. 

“This past week has been utterly ridiculous!” Hanzo mused as he wiped at his eyes. 

“Never meant for our vacation to turn out like that,” Jesse lamented with a tittering chuckle, breathing in deeply and letting it out in a rush as his laughter subsided. “Don't blame ya if y’never wanna leave the house with me again.” 

Hanzo gave a huff as he looked over at Jesse, reaching out to twine his fingers with Jesse’s own. 

“I would not mind another adventure. Perhaps less ghostly, and less mummies, though I understand nothing is expected.” 

“Shucks, sugar, y’know how to keep a man’s hopes up. Don't reckon we'll be goin’ anywhere anytime soon, but I'll think up some nice places for next time.” 

“Mm. Perhaps...Hawaii? I have heard it makes for a great honeymoon destination.” 

Jesse felt his body jolt, eyes scanning over the sudden, serene look that overcame Hanzo’s features. He was every bit the picture of a smitten, adoring man, and it had Jesse’s heart beating something fierce within his chest. 

“Hanzo…” 

“Marry me, Jesse McCree,” came Hanzo’s gentle request, and Jesse could feel the way his whole face lit up. 

“Is that a demand, Mr. Shimada?” 

“Only if you wish it to be, Mr. McCree.” 

Jesse huffed out a short chuckle. 

“I was gonna ask you, y’know. Had it all planned out ‘n everythin’.” 

“I had a hunch,” Hanzo started, fingers squeezing against Jesse’s, “though in light of recent events, you were taking far too long.” 

“Fair enough, sugar, fair enough. Guess I oughta give the old geezers a call. Gabe’ll be tickled pink.” 

“Later, cowman,” Hanzo husked, bringing Jesse’s hand to his lips and giving his knuckles a lingering kiss. 

Both men jumped in their seat as the sound of breaking glass echoed off the walls. Their gazes turned to find the lamp, once on the side table, now on the floor in several pieces. Jesse immediately eyed the culprit, a pleased-looking Jade whose tail swished from side to side in a satisfied manner, and gave an aggravated groan. 

“That damned cat! If I had a way to kill a cat twice over, I swear-!” 

“She just wants attention,” Hanzo mused, not for the first time, definitely not for the last. “Though, honestly, I cannot be bothered at the moment. I would much rather laze about with my fiancé.” 

“Fiancé? Well, that’s got a nice ring to it.” 

“Not as a nice a ring as _husband,_ ” Hanzo mused, “though we will get there, soon enough.” 

“Yeah,” Jesse crooned, mirroring Hanzo’s previous action of kissing over his partner’s knuckles. Later, they would have to clean up the broken glass because of their strange ghost cat that liked to cause mischief. Later, they would have to call friends and family to tell them the news of their engagement. Later, Hanzo would check on the animals while Jesse sorted through some paperwork before, inevitably, attempting to mount one of the horses, of which Hanzo would be quick to scold him of his injury. 

Later, life would go on. 

For now, it was just the two of them, basking in the precious life they lived with the one they loved dearly, through this life and the next. 

“We’ll get there. Seems we always do.” 

The answering smile made his heart soar. 

\--- 

Later that night, with all chores completed and the happy couple cuddled together in their old, well-worn bed, Hanzo’s dreams were nothing more than blissful, quiet darkness.


End file.
